24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Un thème par jour, des super-héros, de l'humour et des émotions. Voici le programme de ce calendrier de l'Avent littéraire à la sauce Marvel. (Jour 23 - Les dindes en cuisine - boyz)
1. Jour 1 - Le sapin - Maria Hill

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Zuzu, première apparition dans l'univers Marvel ! *clap*

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, me voilà rendue là. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ben... j'suis là. J'étais plutôt sur les fandom manga (One Piece, Fairy Tail, entre autre) mais j'adore vraiment très beaucoup l'univers de Marvel (le MCU pour les fans).

Et donc, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit quelque chose en rapport avec Noël, l'Avent et tout et tout. Du coup, je vous présente une Ficlet de 24 petites histoires avec 24 symboles de Noël et 24 (ou plus, héhé) personnages de l'univers Marvel, histoire d'attendre le Papa Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A chaque jour, un thème, un personnage, à partir de ce soir et jusqu'au 24 décembre (selon les horaires de la dites Zuzu qui travaille dans une grande surface et qui DONC va en chier pendant 24 jours).

Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

En aucun cas ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 1 - Le sapin**

 **...**

L'héliporteur est calme. Beaucoup trop calme compte tenu du fait que c'est la base principale du SHIELD et, accessoirement, les des lieux secondaires des Avengers. Bien que, il faut le dire, cela fait longtemps que ces super-héros à fort caractère ne sont pas venus faire la foire ici. La calme est donc appréciable car de courte durée. Les rares personnes présentes dans la grande salle principale sont trop occupées à fixer leurs écrans de contrôle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 1er décembre. Le jour où les enfants ouvrent la première fenêtre de leur calendrier de l'Avent. Généralement, c'est le début des problèmes pour les parents. Ici, à l'héliporteur, les enfants sont devenus trop grands pour faire des comédies. Personne ne vient se renseigner toutes les deux heures pour savoir si le Père Noël est passé. Malgré tout, les calendriers aux fenêtres cachant des chocolats et autres confiseries ont fleuri un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Chacun attend Noël à sa façon.

Maria, elle, prépare le sapin. Ce matin, elle s'est réveillée avec le sourire. Tout le monde le lui a fait remarquer. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'habituellement, elle fait la gueule ? Elle n'a posé la question à personne. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de gâcher sa délicieuse bonne humeur. Elle avait déjeuné puis, fait le travail qu'elle avait laissé la veille. Du vulgaire boulot de surveillance, de comptage et de vérification… Bref, que des choses barbantes. À midi, elle était allée à la cantine. Elle avait ri avec ses collègues de la dégaine de saison de leur chef cuisinier et s'était retirée avant le café. Elle avait discrètement demandé au chef de lui faire son café dans un mug isotherme et elle était descendue dans les profondeurs de l'héliporteur à la recherche du sapin de Noël.

Elle avait mis une bonne demi-heure pour le dénicher, caché tout au fond d'une réserve poussiéreuse et planqué sous une dizaine de cartons divers. Maria avait souri en le trouvant.

\- Et bien, cher ami. Vous êtes bien dissimulé, ici. Qui vous a mis dans un tel état ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête répondit : "Fury, bien sûr !" et elle s'était mise à rire doucement. Petit à petit, elle avait sorti le carton du sapin aux fausses aiguilles en plastique. Elle avait trouvé trois cartons de décoration. Elle avait ensuite tout remonté à l'étage. Puis, elle s'était installée dans la salle de contrôle et avait commencé à monter le sapin.

 **...**

Elle a des fausses aiguilles plein les cheveux, une griffure sur l'avant-bras (foutu carton) et certainement un bleu sur la fesse. Mais le sapin est là, droit et fier au beau milieu de la salle de contrôle. Dans son dos, les agents s'arrêtent et la regardent préparer le sapin en souriant doucement. Monter le sapin n'a pas été une mince affaire. La personne qui l'a retiré l'an dernier n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère et Maria a du user d'un peu de colle forte pour redonner forme à l'arbre en plastique. Mais elle est fière de son travail. Elle ouvre ensuite les cartons de décoration et commence à mettre guirlandes, boules, fausse neige et étoile. La crèche a disparu mais en faisant quelques dessins à l'intérieur d'une boîte à chaussure, elle réussira bien à faire quelque chose de présentable.

Le soleil décline à la droite de l'héliporteur, diluant une lumière ocre dans toute la pièce. Et Maria a terminé de mettre le sapin de Noël. Mains sur les hanches, elle contemple son œuvre avec un sourire fier. Elle a les cheveux en bataille, elle mériterait d'aller faire une douche et elle a sali son pantalon, propre du matin même. Mais elle est contente. La salle de contrôle semble plus chaleureuse avec son sapin de Noël.

Dans son dos, quelqu'un éternue. Maria sursaute et se retourne, la main sur le pistolet qu'elle porte à la ceinture. Elle reste immobile un instant, figée dans la lumière du crépuscule. Puis, elle se détend et un sourire jovial illumine son visage. Ils sont une dizaine à la regarder faire, des tasses dans les mains et des chocolats éparpillés un peu partout. Un jeune blondinet, affalé sur un plan de travail, se redresse et lui tend une tasse de cacao en souriant. Maria la prend avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Merci.

\- C'est beau c'que vous avez fait m'dame.

\- Ça sent Noël ! réplique une jeune femme.

\- Nous aussi on peut mettre des sapins à nos postes ? souffle un petit brun dans le fond de la salle.

Maria pousse un soupir et déclare :

\- Noël est une fête familiale. Vous pouvez mettre tout ce que vous voulez.

Un cri de joie suit sa phrase. Et puis, elle ajoute, avec un air malin qu'elle ne cherche même à cacher aux jeunes recrues assies autour d'elle :

\- Enfin, tant que le directeur Fury est encore en vacances…

* * *

 **NdZ** Bon, je sais qu'on peut chipoter genre, SHIELD existe plus, Fury a disparu, blablabla... Mais on imagine que c'est comme ça. Et puis, c'est tout, zut. J'aime beaucoup Maria Hill. Elle a un vrai caractère de femme forte et l'actrice qui la portait à l'écran avait une belle présence. Bref, j'aime ce personnage fort du SHIELD.

J'espère que ce premier jour vous aura diverti. Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review. Je signale au passage que je répond toujours. Ce qui est un point non négligeable, hem, merci.


	2. Jour 2 - La couronne de houx - Falcon

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, on parle de la couronne de houx, celle qu'on met sur les portes, avec des nœuds rouges et de la fausse neige. Sam a une version très Avengers de ce symbole.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je ne fais que de l'emprunt.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 02**

 **La couronne de houx**

 **...**

Sam, à 15 mètres au-dessus du sol, est visiblement en train de faire des calculs compliqués dans sa tête. Il porte un bloc note et semble y inscrire des choses à une vitesse folle. Il marmonne des phrases incompréhensibles et semble complètement absorbé par son travail. Les autres Avengers, à l'intérieur de leur bâtiment flambant neuf, le regardent faire en sirotant une boisson chaude, bien à l'abri des températures glaciaires. Sam semble insensible ni au froid, ni aux regards acérés de ses compagnons. Il fait du vol statique, faisant parfois un pic vers le haut ou une chute de quelques mètres, s'approchant et se reculant du bâtiment. Il est d'un sérieux risible. Soudain, il pousse un cri de victoire et s'envole vers l'aire d'atterrissage. Il pose pied au sol et court vers le bâtiment.

\- J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé trouvé ! chantonne-t-il alors qu'il rentre dans l'immense garage.

Il laisse son costume du Faucon à sa place attitrée et se rue vers le couloir. Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il revient en arrière, prend un torchon et essuie les traces d'humidité sur son costume. Ceci étant fait, il se précipite dans sa chambre. Sam traverse le QG des Avengers sans un regard pour ses amis qui le laissent faire. Après tout, ici, chacun à ses lubies.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Sam claque la porte, la ferme à double tour, tire le rideau extérieur au cas où certains héros volants décideraient de l'espionner, et il se cache sous sa couette. Il n'est pas impossible que Vision décide d'entrer inopinément dans sa piaule. Alors autant prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ainsi planqué, Sam commence à dessiner les plans de sa superbe idée. Ceux qui auraient collé leur oreille à la porte de sa chambre l'auraient entendu ricaner, pousser des soupirs contrits et rire d'un air sarcastique, comme s'il prévoyait de rayer la Sokovie de la carte… une deuxième fois.

Après une heure et demi de calme, Sam bondit hors de sa tanière et fonce au garage reprendre son costume.

\- Je vais m'promener ! lance-t-il à la cantonade en faisant un détour par la salle commune. J'reviens dans quelques heures !

Personne ne lui fait de réflexion. De toute façon, il est déjà parti. Armé de son costume volant, Sam se dirige vers la forêt la plus proche. Et là, il disparait.

Il revient au QG alors que le soleil commence à disparaître à l'horizon. Tout le monde est trop occupé à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour remarquer ce que Sam est en train de faire à l'extérieur.

Aussi, lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignent et que Sam s'écrie : "Tadaaaaaam !" les bras levés vers le ciel en signe de victoire, tout le monde est intrigué. Chacun prend son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants. Les super-héros sautent dans leurs baskets, certains dans les baskets des autres, et ils sortent.

Le sourire immense, Sam les attend. D'un geste héroïque, il désigne la façade Sud du bâtiment en déclarant :

\- Joyeux Noël les amis !

Sur la plus haute tour du QG des Avengers, Sam a fabriqué une grande couronne avec des branches de sapin et de houx parsemées de petites feuilles vertes et de boules rouges. Cette grande couronne entoure parfaitement le sigle des Avengers. Sam est trop fier. Il ajoute, alors que personne n'a fait un commentaire :

\- Je sais, c'est magnifique. Ne me remerciez pas.

Puis, il rentre dans le bâtiment. Ça sent la soupe au potiron et le feu de bois. Ça sent Noël. Sam s'installe devant la cheminée en poussant un grand soupir. Il ferme les yeux. Plus que 22 jours avant Noël. Sam croise les doigts pour que la couronne tienne jusque là…

* * *

 **NdZ** Falcon est l'un des personnages à caser dans la catégorie "pas sérieux" des super-héros. Il est drôle et ça le rend très attachant. Bref, je l'imagine très bien à fond dans son truc et tout fier de lui une fois terminé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, juste dessous :)


	3. Jour 3 - Les guirlandes - Antman

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, on va parler arachnide, décoration, insecticide et découpage. Oui, oui. Tout ça. Vous ne voyez pas le lien ? Pourtant, il y en a un...

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Je fais de l'emprunt et je me permet d'inventer un peu leur quotidien.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 03**

 **Les guirlandes**

 **...**

Le sapin est dans un état pitoyable ! Et tout ça à cause d'une araignée. Une bestiole énorme avec des pattes poilues, un corps gras et de gros yeux. Une araignée qui s'était juste promenée au milieu de son salon. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Scott avait pété un câble. Littéralement.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte du minuscule salon de son père, Cassie regarde le désastre avec un air à la fois amusé et dépité. Elle lève la tête pour regarder Scott et pousse un long soupir.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est ridicule ?

\- Oui, souffle le héros fourmi. Je sais Peanut… Mais, elle était horrible cette araignée !

La fillette hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le champ de bataille pour tenter de ranger. Scott s'approche pour l'aider. Ensemble, ils redressent l'arbre et constatent avec horreur que toute les décorations sont inutilisables. Cassie s'exclame :

\- Tu as utilisé de l'insecticide ?!

\- Bah oui ! J'allais pas l'aspirer vivante !

\- Mais c'est atroce ! Et tu dis être Antman ! Tu me déçois, papa. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Toutes les guirlandes sont fichues à cause de ça…

L'homme se sent un peu honteux. Se faire gronder par sa fille n'est jamais très agréable. Il pousse un soupir. Soudain, une idée traverse son esprit. Il s'accroupit près de sa fille.

\- Hé, Peanut… Je sais que j'ai un peu merdé sur le coup. Mais c'est rattrapable, non ?

Sceptique, la fillette regarde son père en plissant les yeux.

\- On n'est que le troisième jour de décembre, non ? Il nous reste du temps pour préparer l'arrivée du Père Noël.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? interroge Cassie en fustigeant son père du regard.

\- On peut les fabriquer ces guirlandes !

Le visage de Cassie s'illumine soudainement et elle s'écrie :

\- Oh ouais, génial !

Elle s'élance dans le petit appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sort papiers, crayons, colle, ciseaux et dépose le tout sur la table du salon. Scott met toutes les décorations à la poubelle et rejoint sa fille auprès du sapin. Elle commence déjà à plier les feuilles et les découper. Évidemment, le premier essai est raté. Scott sort alors son téléphone et mets des tutos vidéos. Avec Cassie, ils suivent toutes les instructions à la lettre et fabriquent six guirlandes. Lorsque 17h sonne, l'homme raccompagne sa fille chez son ex-femme.

En rentrant, il regarde son sapin avec une sorte de fierté émue. Certes les guirlandes qu'il avait achetées étaient magnifiques. Elles scintillaient à la lumière, elles étaient dorées, rouge ou argentées. Mais celles qu'il a fabriquées avec Cassie sont mille fois plus précieuses à ses yeux. Et, après réflexion, il préfère largement ces décorations là, à celles d'avant.

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque Cassie arrive à l'appartement, elle porte un sac énorme sur le dos.

\- Euh… Peanut, t'es au courant que tu ne restes que la journée !

\- Oui, oui, papa. Je sais. Mais regarde…

Elle ouvre son sac et elle en sort un véritable trésor ! Elle a passé toute sa semaine à fabriquer des guirlandes. Papier doré, emballages de bonbons, serviettes roses et tout ce qui a pu lui tomber sous la main. La fillette montre son butin à son père et demande :

\- Et toi papa ? T'as fait quoi ?

Pris de court, Scott cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire, d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Moi ? J'ai arrosé le sapin.

Cassie éclate de rire en sautant dans les bras de son père.

\- Mais papa t'es bête ! C'est un sapin en plastique !

Scott se sent vraiment ridicule. Puis, il éclate de rire à son tour en promettant de faire des tas de guirlandes pour décorer tout l'appartement.

\- Même dans les toilettes ? demande Cassie avec un air surpris.

\- Même dans les toilettes, affirme Scott.

\- Maman a raison, en fait… T'es vraiment trop bizarre, papa… Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

Et elle lui glisse une guirlande autour du cou en assurant que toute la maison, y compris ses habitants, seront décorés aux couleurs de Noël. Scott pousse un soupir. Il laisse Cassie mettre ses guirlandes dans la maison puis, il demande d'une petite voix :

\- Je vais devoir aussi décorer les fourmis ?

Cassie ne répond rien. Elle se met à rire en courant, les bras remplis de guirlandes de papier. Et Scott pousse un soupir. Et bien, heureusement qu'il reste encore du temps avant Noël. Ces prochains jours risquent d'être très occupés.

* * *

 **NdZ** Peut-être qu'Antman a réellement peur des araignées mais rien n'est moins sur. En attendant, je me suis bien amusé sur celui-là ^^ Merci pour les fav et les follows, guys !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. Jour 4 - Les courses de Noël - Jarvis

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ah, les courses de Noël. Vous savez, ce moment fatidique où on se dit qu'on va faire vite, efficace et où on va tout trouver du premier coup. Cette grosse blague ! En fait, on galère pendant des heures, on trouve pas ce qu'on cherche et ça nous prend le chou. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai choisi Edwin Jarvis, merveilleux personnage de l'univers d'Iron Man, peu présent dans les films mais si délicieux dans la série Agent Carter... Cette homme est un concentré d'humour dans le corps d'un homme victime de son entourage et de ses propres initiatives. J'aime ce personnage, vraiment beaucoup.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, je fais de l'emprunt et je m'amuse à jouer avec la temporalité (pas toujours exacte, je conçois)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 04**

 **Les courses de Noël**

 **...**

La liste est tellement longue que Jarvis se croit dans un de ces films où le personnage déroule un parchemin qui tombe au sol et se déroule sur plusieurs mètres. Il est encore dans la voiture à étudier ladite liste se faisant des notes pour savoir où aller chercher ça dans le centre commercial. Parce qu'écrire "toasts nature" après "papier bulle" et "chemise de nuit en velours", ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Jarvis se fait une note mentale : remercier sa femme, Howard et le petit Tony pour cette liste décousue. En poussant un soupir censé lui donner du courage, Jarvis quitte son véhicule et se dirige vers les chariots. Il hésite une seconde à en prendre deux. Puis, il entre dans le magasin.

Il n'y a pas trop de monde.

\- Heureusement, se dit l'homme pour lui-même. Je n'ose imaginer si l'endroit avait été plein…

Sans grande joie, il commence ses achats. Au bout de dix minutes, après avoir posé les boîtes de chocolat dans le fond du chariot, Jarvis est déjà obligé de faire demi-tour. Il faut l'affuteur de couteau pour Ana. Il continue dans les chocolats, étudiant les compositions de chacune des différentes boîtes. Puis, il prend des sucres d'orge, éternue, se mouche, rajoute "boîte de mouchoirs" sur la liste et continue son chemin. Il prend le pain, le papier absorbant et le parfum de toilette préféré d'Howard. Il sépare les achats de Noël des courses quotidiennes, pose la viande sur la pile et se demande si un rôti de 500g sera suffisant. Par précaution, il en met un second de 200g. Il passe un quart d'heure à étudier chaque foie gras avant de se décider. Puis, il met autant de temps à choisir le saumon. Devant le poissonnier, il réfléchit 10 minutes, explorant la liste dans le moindre détail afin de vérifier qu'il ne se trompe pas dans la commande. Puis, il embête le pâtissier en rajoutant d'abord une bûche, puis trois choux, puis une dizaine de chouquette. Au rayon bricolage, Jarvis essaie de déchiffrer les chiffres de monsieur Stark. Est-ce qu'il faut des boulons de 12 ou 15 millimètres ? Est-ce que c'est un 3 devant les boîtes de vis ? Est-ce qu'Howard a réellement besoin de 7 scies à bois ?

\- C'est pour faire un sapin ? s'étonne Jarvis à voix haute.

Puis, il hausse les épaules et mes les sept scies dans le chariot. Là, ça commence à peser. Jarvis se dit qu'il ne va pas tarder à suer à grosses gouttes. Par précaution, il retire son écharpe et ouvre son manteau. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir ajouté les cagettes de mandarines et les filets de patates, Jarvis retire écharpe et manteau. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé le chapeau dans la voiture.

Jarvis regarde sa liste en fronce les sourcils en se demandant ce que le jeune Stark compte faire de ces 3 savons de Marseille et ses 2 paquets de gros sel. Après autant d'année au service de la famille, Jarvis ne demande même plus à savoir. Il prend les choses et les ajoute dans le chariot. Il commence à avoir du mal à voir où il avance, pauvre Jarvis. Et la liste n'est pas terminée. Entre deux rayons, il fait le point.

\- Ah flûte ! La laque pour Ana et l'après-rasage de monsieur Stark. Zut.

Demi-tour ! Ensuite, le fil de pêche et l'essoreuse à salade pour Tony, les 10 rouleaux de papiers cadeau différents pour Ana et un certains nombres de revues à caractère érotique pour Howard. Dans la section littéraire, Jarvis achète le dernier magazine de la science pour le petit et en profite pour feuilleter le Picsou magazine de Noël.

Lorsqu'il repose l'ouvrage, une demi-heure s'est écoulée. Jarvis panique, manque de renverser une pile de dictionnaire avec le chariot et se précipite au rayon vestimentaire. La chemise de nuit en velours, de nouveaux chaussons pour Tony, et des chaussettes assorties pour Howard. Ana en a marre de devoir laver des sous-vêtements dépareillés. Puis, une robe de soirée pour madame Stark, taille 36 mais Jarvis sait qu'il faut deux tailles de plus puis du maquillage. Du maquillage ?

\- Grand dieu, j'ai oublié de noter la marque, soupire Jarvis en retournant au rayon hygiène en trainant des pieds.

Deux enfants manquent de se faire écraser et les parents enguirlandent copieusement le majordome qui n'entend rien, trop occupé à tenter de se souvenir de la marque de maquillage de madame. Devant le rayon, tout devient clair. Il reconnait le logo. Il prend donc le rouge à lèvre rouge carmin, qu'il met deux bonnes minutes à trouver, le fond de teint numéro 7 et les mascaras cils souples. Il retourne au rayon des vêtements se choisir une cravate festive et en prend une qu'il offrira à Tony. Sa première cravate, ce doit être quelque chose.

Là, Jarvis commence à en avoir marre. En plus, il a faim et quelque chose le gratte dans sa chaussure droite. Mais il n'a pas tout à fait terminé. Il doit passer à la bijouterie commander les bracelets cadeaux qu'Howard envoie à ses maîtresses. Ils doivent tous être différents et porter la même inscription sur l'envers : "from H. with love". Que c'est dégradant de faire ça. Pour se redonner du courage, Jarvis choisit un pendentif en argent pour Ana.

Dans les galeries, il goûte au saucisson, à une bûche spéciale aux marrons, à un foie gras de canard et à un vin estampillé spécial Noël. Le chariot devient vraiment très lourd. Et lorsque Jarvis pense au moment où il va devoir tout empiler dans la voiture, il blêmit. Lentement, il termine ses achats et arrive à la caisse.

Le montant est, bien évidemment, exorbitant. Et la facture est aussi longue que les bandes de tapisserie qu'il a manipulées l'autre jour avec Tony. En soupirant, Jarvis remet son écharpe et son manteau. Il regagne la voiture à grande peine. Et lorsqu'enfin il referme le coffre, le magasin ferme. Il rentre en faisant attention dans les virages et prend le temps de tout décharger.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il referme le coffre de sa voiture vide qu'Howard déboule de nulle part et s'exclame :

\- Ah ! Jarvis, tu es là ! J'ai un service à te demander. Vois-tu, il me manque encore deux ou trois trucs pour préparer l'expo de Noël ! Alors, je veux que demain matin, tu passes chez mon fournisseur pour récupérer quelques bricoles. Voilà le bon de commande, je te laisse gérer. Bon, Ana s'égosille. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de passer à table.

Jarvis regarde son employeur s'éloigner en sautillant. Puis, il déplie le bon de commande et pousse un cri. Il s'effondre sur place, les fesses sur le sol gelé, et il se met à sangloter. Le bon glisse de sa main… Tout ça ne rentrera jamais dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Jarvis est une victime. Bon, je vais pas m'étendre sur ce chapitre. J'ai juste adoré l'image d'un Jarvis poussant un chariot plein à craquer de choses diverses et variées ^^

Pour les reviews, je vous laisse compléter dessous :)


	5. Jour 5 - Chant de Noël - Docteur Strange

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Après un personnage secondaire pour le chapitre d'hier, on revient à des basiques de vrai héros ! (non pas que Jarvis ne soit pas un vrai héros mais... enfin, bon...) Aujourd'hui, monsieur Strange ! ("It's Doctor." "Mister Doctor." "No it's Strange !" "Maybe. Who am I to judge ?" ... Hahaha, lol) Avec un petit caméo de son copain Wong. ("Just Wong? Like Beyonce ?" héhéhé ^^)

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Je fais de l'emprunt et de la drôle de mixture.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos héros préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 05**

 **Chant de Noël**

 **...**

La rue est en fête. Toute la ville est en fête ! Et Stephen Strange lit tranquillement au sous-sol de son sanctuaire. Sur la porte de la bibliothèque, il a mis un panneau "Ne pas déranger". De toute façon, vu l'heure, il n'y a plus personne ici. Mais Stephen Strange ne s'en préoccupe guère. Il est plongé dans un ouvrage scientifique et il déguste une mandarine. Et un thé. Le thé est important, parce que, pris dans son livre, Stephen l'a laissé refroidir. Un thé froid ! Quel scandale. Lorsqu'il porte la tasse à ses lèvres et que le liquide froid entre en contact avec sa langue, Stephen recrache tout. D'un air neutre et complètement désintéressé, il déclare :

\- C'est froid.

Puis, il se lève. Dans un geste souple, un bruissement de tissu, un froissement d'air, sa cape s'enroule autour de ses épaules. L'homme prend sa tasse avec précaution et se dirige à pas souples jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il met la tasse dans le micro-onde et regarde par la fenêtre.

La rue est en fête, comme tout le reste de la ville. Stephen soupire. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour mettre sa tasse dans le micro-onde sans avoir à se lever de son fauteuil mais quelque chose fourmillait au fond de ses chaussures. Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il fallait bouger un peu. Et il sourit en regardant les enfants décorer les sapins et les portes des habitations. L'appareil électroménager émet un bip strident, indiquant la fin de la chauffe. Mais Stephen ne bronche pas d'un poil. D'un geste assuré, il créé un portail et entre silencieusement dans une vieille bibliothèque sentant le cuir, le froid sec et la bougie soufflée.

\- Wong ? appelle l'ancien chirurgien.

\- Au fond, Strange, lui répond une voix lointaine.

L'homme fronce les sourcils en remettant en place sa cape facétieuse. Puis, il se dirige vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Il la pousse du bout du pied et entre dans la salle du bibliothécaire. Sans préambule, Stephen demande :

\- Comment vous fêtez Noël ici ?

\- Et bien comme toi, Strange. En mangeant un délicieux repas et en offrant des cadeaux aux enfants.

\- D'accord, souffle Stephen.

Il semble plongé dans de profondes pensées.

\- Autre chose ? demande Wong.

Stephen redresse la tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Wong est assis dans son fauteuil préféré, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau fumante et sentant les sels de bain, et il feuillette un livre de cuisine intitulé "Repas de fête : comment régaler ses convives".

\- Euh… Wong, tu… attends du monde ?

\- Le 24 au soir, bien sûr. Oui je sais, j'ai encore une bonne quinzaine de jours devant moi mais, je préfère être prévoyant. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Strange ?

L'homme approuve de la tête, amorçant un demi-tour indécis.

\- Et tu fermeras la porte en sortant, s'il te plait. Ça fait des courants d'air.

\- Ok, souffle Stephen en sortant.

Il retrouve son portail et retourne tranquillement chez lui. Dans son sanctuaire froid et silencieux, Stephen se demande ce qu'il faisait avant. Avant son accident, avant d'être l'homme qu'il est devenu. Il appuie sur la touche "1 minute" du micro-onde et pose à nouveau son regard dehors. La nuit commence à tomber, les gamins rentrent les uns après les autres. Une fratrie traverse la rue en chantant "Jingle bells". Un maigre sourire étire les lèvres de l'ancien chirurgien. Il regarde ses mains. Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère l'emmenait à l'église. Il chantait dans la chorale avec d'autres enfants en tenant une bougie entre ses doigts gelés. Il se souvient qu'il adorait ça.

Le micro-onde sonne à nouveau. Cette fois, Stephen lui coupe le sifflet en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque. Il prend sa tasse, boit son thé d'une seule traite et traverse son sanctuaire à vive allure. Il éteint toutes les lumières de la bibliothèque sans prendre le temps de ranger le livre qu'il étudiait puis, il ouvre un portail et entre dans l'église de son enfance.

Ça sent la cire, le bois vernis et le produit pour nettoyer le sol. Un groupe d'enfant répète un chant dans le chœur. Stephen s'approche sans un bruit, sans qu'on le remarque. Il regarde ces petits angelots, emmitouflés dans leur doudoune, juste à l'aise pour chanter. Il regarde le prêtre battre la mesure avec un air jovial. C'est un jeune homme portant une bure trop grande. Stephen se cache pour rire un coup. Puis, il s'assied sur un banc et se laisse porter par les chants qu'il entonne à voix basse.

Il entre dans un état méditatif, comme s'il était hors de lui et pourtant si présent dans cette imposante bâtisse. Il se laisse dériver. Il n'entend plus rien, il flotte dans sa subconscience.

\- Monsieur ?

Stephen sursaute. Il ouvre grand les yeux. Le prêtre est penché sur lui.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Mais je dois fermer, monsieur.

\- Ah ? Déjà ? J'étais venu… euh… me souvenir du parfum de Noël.

\- C'est une fête fabuleuse, monsieur. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

Stephen sourit sans répondre. D'un geste souple, il se lève. L'homme d'église lorgne sur le costume extravagant du Docteur Strange en fronçant un sourcil. Stephen sourit. Il lui lance un clin d'œil, l'index sur la bouche en signe de silence. Puis, il ouvre un portail et rentre posément chez lui, la tête remplie de voix d'ange et de chants de Noël.

* * *

 **NdZ** Oui alors bon le thème des chants mets du temps à s'installer mais c'est pas ma faute moi, si Strange m'a bien inspiré ! Bref, j'espère que ça vus a plus.

Et pour les reviews, vous ouvrez un portail qui donne pile sur le ptit rectangle dessous et voili voulou :)


	6. Jour 6 - La crèche - CapWinter Soldier

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oula. Bon, j'me suis laissée emporter par mes idées. Pour le coup, c'est encore plus long qu'hier. Mais c'est plutôt fun, donc ça devrait aller. Et puis, c'est Cap' et Bucky alors... Je vous laisse apprécier le sérieux de ces deux personnages.

Comme toujours, ces deux là ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 06**

 **La crèche**

 **...**

\- Non, mais non, mais non ! Bucky, m'enfin ! On met pas le petit Jésus tout de suite !

\- Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

\- Mais parce qu'il est pas né !

Cela fait 10 minutes que Steve et Bucky se disputent autour de la crèche, sous l'immense sapin des Avengers. La crèche, haute d'environ un mètre avec des figurines en plastique fabriquées à l'imprimante 3D, est montée. Mais les deux hommes ne cessent de se battre pour savoir si Marie va à droite et Joseph à gauche, ou si l'âne doit être derrière le berceau et le bœuf un peu plus loin. Enfin, bref. Ils se disputent. Bucky tient fermement le petit Jésus dans son lange immaculé et regarde son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi j'l'aime bien, ce bébé ! Je veux le mettre !

\- Tu le mettras oui, mais le 24 décembre au soir !

Le brun semble réfléchir. Soudain, il réagit.

\- Mais c'est dans longtemps ! Moi je veux le mettre aujourd'hui.

\- Je te répète qu'il n'est pas né.

\- Je m'en fiche. Et eux ?

\- Ce sont les Rois Mages, Bucky. Ils arrivent quelques jours après la naissance du Christ.

Bucky fait la moue. Steve se pince l'arrête du nez en poussant un gros soupir. Il retire tous les personnages de la crèche et déclare :

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'ai une meilleure idée. Comme on n'arrive pas à se décider et que j'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec un autre de mes potes, merci, on va faire deux crèches.

\- Comment ça, deux crèches ?

Steve se lève, l'air fier et patriote. Il lève deux doigts vers le ciel et déclare :

\- Oui ! Deux crèches !

\- Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, soupire Bucky en jouant d'un air absent avec le petit Jésus en couche-culotte.

\- Viens !

Il choppe son ami par le col et l'entraîne dans la cour. Bucky se laisse faire. Dehors, Tony a monté un chantier pour fabriquer un sapin tout en verre et en métal. Juste sous l'immense couronne de Sam. Pour le moment, le sapin n'est encore qu'à un stade expérimental mais l'emplacement de la crèche est déjà marqué.

\- Là ! s'exclame Steve. On met le berceau au centre. Place le petit Jésus. Bucky, lâche le bébé et mets-le à sa place.

\- Mais tu disais y'a deux secondes qu'il était pas né !

\- Qu'importe. Pose-le.

Le brun fait une moue vexée et dépose le petit Jésus dans son berceau de paille. Puis, Steve place Joseph et Marie. Bucky s'empresse de placer le bœuf et l'âne parce qu'évidemment, l'autre a posé les personnages dans son sens. Joseph est donc à gauche du petit Jésus et Marie, à sa droite. Bucky ajoute l'âne à côté de Marie et le bœuf, derrière Joseph.

\- C'est beau, avoue-t-il. Et les bergers ?

\- Deux chacun !

Steve place ses personnages et ajoute quelques moutons à droite et à gauche. Bucky lui, pose les deux bergers dans un coin et les cache sous une touffe d'herbe. Steve demande :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ils sont timides.

Enfin, par un astucieux assemblage de fil de pêche, les deux hommes posent l'Ange en suspension au-dessus de la scène. Il ne reste que les trois Rois Mages.

\- Bon, déclare Steve. Pour ceux-là, on attendra que Tony ait terminé le sapin, ok ?

\- Ça marche. Et maintenant, tu m'expliques ton plan pour la seconde crèche ?

\- Pour ça, on va avoir besoin de la voiture et d'un peu de monnaie…

Bucky ne pige pas tout mais Steve a un air de conspirateur et, rien que pour ça, il se laisse embarquer sans trop rien dire. Les deux amis partent en ville et ne reviennent qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Ils déballent leurs sacs à l'effigie d'un grand magasin de jouets devant la crèche et, cette fois, ils ne se disputent pas… Ou presque.

\- Non, Bucky ! On avait dit qu'on mettait Spider-man à la place du petit Jésus et que Captain America serait l'un des Rois Mages.

\- Haha, désolé mon pote. Ça me faisait rire de t'imaginer dans un lange.

\- Très drôle. Si tu le prends comme ça, je retire Winter Soldier des bergers badass et je te mets… BAM ! à la place de Marie.

\- Ouais mais Black Widow est mieux pour ce rôle.

\- J'avoue. On laisse Hawkeye pour Joseph ?

\- Non, essaie voir avec Hulk ?... Ah ouais, terrible.

\- J'avoue. Et Hawkeye ?

\- Mets-le sur le toit.

\- Pour qu'il shoote Captain America, Thor et Scarlet Witch, les Rois Mages ? Merci bien.

\- Pardon, môssieur. Mettons-le en berger alors.

\- Approuvé. Pourquoi Loki est-il mis à l'écart ?

\- Parce que c'est un méchant.

\- Ooooookay… Si tu veux, ça passe. Mets de la fausse neige sur sa coiffe ridicule.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Magnifique. Bon. Ant-man en bœuf, on est ok. On n'a pas d'âne ?

\- Héhéhé mais si ! Regarde.

\- … Oh non, c'est méchant ! Pauvre Falcon. On garde Iron Man et War Machine en guise d'Ange ?

\- Oui et on a le compte de bergers. Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Vision, Winter Soldier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce noir borgne ?

\- Directeur Fury ? Je sais pas. C'est un stalker, mets-le avec les bergers. Et qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Bah oui, Steve. J'ai mis Black Panther en mouton !

\- C'est ridicule…

\- Bah quoi ?

\- On va plutôt le mettre derrière Spider-man en guise de deuxième âne.

\- C'est encore pire ! J'adore.

\- Merci, Bucky. On a tout le monde ?

\- Ouaip. Notre crèche est magnifique.

\- J'entends du bruit ! Vite ! On se cache.

\- J'espère que ça leur fera la surprise…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bucky. Les copains risquent d'être fort surpris, héhéhé…

* * *

 **NdZ** Quand je parlais de sérieux... oui, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Voilà donc la crèche des Avengers. Sympa, mmh ?

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	7. Jour 7 - ZE film de Noël - Hawkeye Thor

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon. Au début de l'écriture de cette ficlet, je me disais que j'allais faire des petits chapitres, juste une petite histoire comme ça sans prétention. Bref, plus j'avance, plus je m'emballe. Et là je me demande ce que ça va donner pour le 24 décembre !

En attendant, aujourd'hui, on va regarder un de ces délicieux film de Noël.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, tout comme l'univers Marvel, hein.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 07**

 **ZE film de Noël**

 **...**

Au centre du canapé, il y a un énorme cornet de pop corn sucré, une assiette remplies de bonbons et un saucisson au chocolat sur un plat. Sur chaque accoudoir, un énorme mug de chocolat chaud fumant dans lequel flotte des petits marshmallows. Affalés sur le canapé, enroulés dans des plaids chauds, les pieds posés sur la table basse, Clint et Thor regardent un film de Noël. Il est 21h et Clint a décidé qu'il serait temps que Thor se mette un peu à jour sur les coutumes de Midgard. Déjà que lui faire comprendre les valeurs de Noël n'a pas été une mince affaire, alors lorsqu'il a fallut lui expliquer l'histoire du petit Jésus, de la crèche et des Rois Mages, ils se sont tous arrachés les cheveux. Pour Clint, c'est simple. Noël c'est : la neige (incluant bataille de boule de neige et bonhomme de neige), le sapin, la bouffe (incluant les chocolats du calendrier et les papillotes) et surtout, élément essentiel, le chocolat chaud devant les films de Noël. Comme Thor a déjà vu les concepts de chocolat et de sapin et que la neige n'est pas encore pour demain, Clint lui a gentiment proposé de regarder un film avec lui.

Voici donc nos deux amis, en pyjama, enroulés dans leurs plaids et affalés devant la télévision, à mater un film de Noël. La trame est cousue de fils blancs et le jeu d'acteur laisse clairement à désirer mais Clint ne se lasse pas de cette ambiance enneigée, romantico-niaise avec des bougies partout, du papier coloré sur les paquets et des beaux gosses qui font rougir les filles. Thor regarde son ami et demande :

\- Est-ce que ça se passe vraiment comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est un film. Je t'ai déjà dit que les films ne sont pas la réalité.

\- Ah oui. Je me disais aussi.

\- Oui, c'est mal joué. Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore ça.

L'Asgardiens hausse les épaules en soupirant. Il lance des pop corns dans sa bouche en suivant le film avec attention. Soudain, il manque de s'étouffer. Clint éclate de rire et demande :

\- Ça va ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?! demande-t-il horrifié.

\- Ah, ça ? Je dirai que c'est un pull traditionnel de Noël.

\- Mais… C'est laid !

\- J'te l'fais pas dire.

\- Dis-moi que vous ne portez pas ça pour de vrai ?

\- Certaines personnes, si.

\- Non.

\- Et si.

\- Noooooooooon !

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Il existe même un concours du pull le plus laid.

Thor regarde son ami avec intérêt puis, il reporte son attention sur le film en déclarant :

\- Vous, Midgardiens, êtes vraiment étranges.

Clint brûle d'envie de lui faire une réflexion sur ses propres bizarreries à lui mais, il se retient. Ils se recentrent sur le film en entamant le saucisson au chocolat.

\- Délichieuse chette connerie.

\- C'est ma femme qui l'a fait.

Ils sourient. À la télévision, le personnage principale, Nadia, une jeune femme coincée dans une station de ski à cause d'une tempête de neige et obligée d'y cohabiter avec une ribambelle de personnages tous plus perchés les uns que les autres, est seule en cuisine à préparer des biscuits avec le séduisant Marco, moniteur de snow italien branché et célibataire. Les deux personnes se regardent en souriant niaisement. Clint glousse de joie tellement c'est débile et mal joué. Thor regarde la scène avec un sérieux à hurler de rire. Lorsque trois enfants infernaux entrent dans la cuisine en braillant des chants de Noël, le moment d'intimité des deux protagonistes est cassé net. Thor pousse un cri.

\- Non ! C'est quoi ces gosses ? Il allait enfin lui déclarer la flamme de l'amour qui brûle en lui.

\- Ah non mon pote ! Il faut attendre encore un peu.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le principe du film de Noël ! Ils ne s'embrassent qu'à 5 minutes de la fin, voyons ! Là d'ici un petit quart d'heure, il va y avoir une révélation sur lui, n'importe laquelle, pour que mademoiselle se sente trahie et repousse le mec et après, une tragédie type avalanche ou enfermement dans une pièce quelconque et là, BIM ! Le mec la sauve !

\- Parce que c'est un bon gars ?

\- Évidemment que c'est un bon gars !

\- Ah je suis rassuré.

Thor fronce les sourcils. Puis, il demande :

\- Par contre, t'étais pas en train de me raconter tout le film ?

\- À peine.

Clint lui lance un sourire innocent. Thor hausse des épaules et termine les pop corns. D'un même mouvement, les deux héros entament les bonbons.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, comme prévu, Marco révèle au snobinard du troisième, emmerdeur de première, qu'il ne le craint pas car, dans sa jeunesse, c'était un sale môme qui a fait de la taule et qu'il se rachète petit à petit en étant moniteur de ski.

\- Par la barbe d'Odin ! Tu avais raison, Barton.

\- Eeeet ouais, j'te l'avais dit. Et regarde qui est planqué derrière la porte.

Nadia, très mal dissimulée dans l'ombre d'une embrasure de porte, se met à pleurer en s'enfuyant dans le noir.

\- Oh noooon, la pauvre. Elle doit avoir le cœur brisé…

\- Bois ton chocolat, ça te consolera.

\- Je l'ai fini lorsqu'elle a raconté qu'elle était orpheline depuis ses 7 ans. J'en ai encore la larme à l'œil.

Clint a envie de rire. Thor prend ce film trop au premier degré. Il en a la confirmation lorsque Nadia se perd dans une tempête de neige alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver la ville. Thor se met à sangloter comme une fillette en serrant contre lui un coussin.

\- Il… il va la retrouver, hein ?

\- Mais oui, Thor. Il va la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meurt de froid.

\- On peut mourir de froid ?

\- Bah… Oui !

\- Ah… C'est trop triste.

Quel soulagement pour le Dieu de la Foudre lorsque le moniteur de snow brave les éléments pour retrouver sa belle. Et quelle fougue, quelle passion dans leur baiser. Thor ne cesse de glousser. Lorsqu'enfin arrive le générique, Clint se tourne vers son compère et demande :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Le visage de Thor est lumineux, presque irréel. Il déclare alors :

\- J'adore ! Je veux tous les voir avec toi !

\- Ça tombe bien mon pote, on n'est pas encore arrivés à Noël.

Ils éclatent de rire. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, les autres super-héros riront beaucoup moins lorsqu'ils auront un Dieu Asgardien pour leur refaire individuellement chaque film de Noël.

* * *

 **NdZ** Bon. J'ai essayé de réduire mais franchement, j'ai pas réussi à faire plus court que ça. C'est assez drôle comme ça. A présent, je vous invite à imaginer Clint et Thor avec des pulls de Noël tricotés main et je vous laisse savourer cet instant d'hilarité.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	8. Jour 8 - Les chocolats - vilains

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je suis sincèrement navrée, désolée, affligée, de vous avoir oubliés hier. J'étais de fermeture hier soir et en rentrant, on a fait pizza-film et l'ordi est resté éteint. Je suis vraiment navrée... Du coup, vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Pour les chocolats, j'ai complètement craqué. J'ai pris les méchants, vraiment pas beau et pas cool, et j'ai mis du chocolat. Remuez le tout quelques instant t vous avez un bon gros n'importe quoi à la sauce, Zuzu !

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos héros préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 08**

 **Les chocolats**

 **...**

La boîte gît par terre, dans la poussière grise. Il y en a des dizaines encore pleine. Déjà, il attaque la deuxième. Thanos déchire le plastique, le jette à côté de lui. Puis, il arrache le couvercle et le lance un peu plus loin. Il pousse un grognement de contentement. Des chocolats, encore des chocolats, toujours des chocolats ! Hela le regarde faire avec un air dépité.

\- Quoi ? gronde ce dernier.

\- Rien. C'est juste… dégoûtant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est ta façon de gober qui me dégoûte.

\- Tss.

Thanos hausse les épaules et continue de manger ses confiseries. Soudain, un grondement sourd et lointain se fait entendre. L'homme fronce les sourcils et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ! On peut plus manger tranquille ici ou quoi ?

Hela pousse un soupir exaspéré et se lève pour aller voir à l'extérieur ce qui cause tant de bruit. La terre tremble, les parois de pierre autour d'elle vibrent comme si quelqu'un d'immense et d'imposant approchait. Elle pousse un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle voit ce qui est à la porte du palais de Thanos.

\- Je suis Dormamuuuuu ! s'écrie une imposante créature à la forme indécise en s'approchant d'elle. Je viens voler le précieux trésor terrien.

\- Quoi ? P-pardon ?

\- Le trésooooor !

Dérangé dans son goûter, Thanos se lève et intervient dans la discussion.

\- Hey toi ! Le gros truc moche !

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, souffle Hela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il a, dans sa main, une nouvelle boîte de chocolats, plus raffinés que les précédents. De temps à autre, Thanos en prend un au hasard et le lance dans sa bouche. Dormamu le regarde avec un air visiblement ahuri.

\- Le précieux trésor terrien, souffle-t-il.

Il semble approcher une main démesurée. Thanos le menace de son gantelet.

\- Tu as volé le précieux trésor terrien ! hurle Dormamu. Il me le faut !

\- Non. Il me revient de droit.

Hela et Thanos sursautent. Un nouvel individu vient de s'incruster sur leur planète. Cette fois, c'est un homme de grande stature, au volant d'une vieille voiture allemande rutilante. L'homme a la peau du visage intégralement rouge et il semble convoiter, lui aussi, les chocolats de Thanos.

\- Je suis en droit de les réclamer, je suis un terrien.

\- Tu n'en as pas la tête, siffle Dormamu.

\- J'ai eu… un incident, disons. Alors, Thanos. Ces chocolats, tu me les donnes ?

\- Certainement pas ! gronde l'intéressé en lançant par-dessus son épaule la boite vide. Il faudra me les prendre par la force !

\- Ou avec malice…

\- Encore un ? grogne Hela qui trouvait déjà que la planète n'était pas terrible mais si en plus elle est surpeuplée…

Dans le ciel gris et bas, un essaim d'insecte s'approche de l'antre de Thanos, vrombissant à une vitesse ahurissante. Dormamu se laisse étourdir, Crâne Rouge sort un parapluie de la porte de sa voiture et Thanos gronde :

\- Qui ose s'en prendre à mes chocolats ?

C'est alors qu'un insecte minuscule se pose sur son nez… et grandit soudainement d'environ deux mètres. Un homme casqué, portant un costume avec des dards jaunes se met à rire.

\- Je suis Darren Cross, ingénieur et insecte à ses heures perdues. Mes petits bébés vont me ramener fissa toutes ces boîtes que tu caches dans ton antre, scélérat.

\- Nooooon, souffle Dormamu. Le précieux trésor terrien.

\- Il est à moi ! Je suis le grand Crâne Rouge, je suis terrien.

\- Moi aussi, déclare Darren en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis certainement plus malin et plus rapide que toi.

Au même instant, il reprend sa taille d'insecte et se rue à l'intérieur du palais de Thanos. Le maître des lieux pousse un rugissement fou et poursuit les insectes en leurs assénant de grands coups sur le crâne avec sa boîte de chocolats vide. Lorsqu'il arrive à l'intérieur, il pousse un cri déchirant. Alertée, Hela se lance à sa suite. Le spectacle n'est pas joli à voir. Une armée d'Elfes Noirs est en train d'ouvrir toutes les boîtes et de se gaver de chocolat.

\- J'en connais qui vont avoir une bonne crise de foie, commente Crâne Rouge. Permettez ?

Il pique une boîte qui avait glissé par terre et prend gentiment le chemin de la sortie. À l'extérieur, Dormamu, toujours aussi fou furieux, est en train de scander "le précieux trésor terriens" tandis que Darren Cross s'arrache les cheveux qu'il n'a plus en comptant le nombre de ses alliés écrasés et le peu de chocolats récupérés. Pendant ce temps, Thanos engage le combat contre Malékith et ses Elfes Noirs, aidé d'Hela car les bougres sont nombreux.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à tous les faire sortir de chez lui. Au bout du compte, c'est le boxon dans son palais et il n'y a plus de chocolats. Grognon, ronchon, Thanos s'assied dans son trône et se met à méditer sa vengeance contre ces stupides terriens. Quelqu'un entre alors dans son palais. C'est le Mandarin, dans un costume sentant le chacal. Le sourire immense, il fait un petit signe de la main et demande, en improvisant un pas de danse :

\- J'ai cru entendre du bruit… C'est par ici la fête des chocolats ?

* * *

 **NdZ** Hahaha ^^ Que c'était drôle d'imaginer Thanos malmené par d'autres méchants. Bref. En vérité, Thanos n'en a pas après les Avengers, dans Infinity War. Il veut juste du chocolat.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	9. Jour 9 - Les rennes - Black Panther

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et hop ! Le chapitre du jours après vous avoir servi le Jour#8 en retard...

Le Père Noël existe-t-il réellement ? Qu'en est-il de ses rennes volants ? Black Panther va expérimenter des phénomènes quelques peu... magiques.

Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 9**

 **Les rennes du Père Noël**

 **...**

Debout devant la fenêtre, T'Challa contemple le paysage. Il neige. Les premiers flocons ont commencé à tomber vers 15h. Et il ne se lasse pas de les regarder voleter dans la brise du soir. Au Wakanda, il ne neigeait jamais. Alors, T'Challa est captivé par ce phénomène météorologique inconnu. Soudain, il sort de sa transe et file mettre son costume. Il va aller faire un tour dans le froid et la neige. Il sera seul dehors, ça sera vraiment top.

Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arrive à l'extérieur de voir toute la faune qui s'active sous la neige. À pas lents, laissant une infime trace dans la neige fraîche, T'Challa observe les sangliers fouiller le tapis blanc à la recherche de nourriture. Il regarde les oiseaux gonfler leurs plumages pour se réchauffer et les martres se réfugier dans les trous des troncs pour se protéger. Curieux, T'Challa grimpe aux arbres les plus forts et observe les hiboux encore endormis, les chauves-souris engourdies. Sous une pierre il déniche une famille de lérots qui le fixe de leurs grandes billes rondes. La neige continue de tomber, à gros flocons, masquant les traces de pattes. T'Challa poursuit sa balade. Dans les champs, les animaux domestiques soufflent de gros nuages de vapeurs mais ne semblent pas encore souffrir du froid. Les chats miaulent aux portes des maisons pour qu'on leur ouvre. En collant sa tête à la vitre d'une demeure, T'Challa regarde les félidés se lover au pied de la cheminée. Furtif, Black Panther s'enfuit, continuant d'observer cette nature hivernale avec une joie incommensurable. Alors que la nuit tombe, les lynx se mettent en chasse, les hermines se tapissent dans la neige pour guetter les petits rongeurs et les rapaces nocturnes ouvrent leurs grands yeux endormis. T'Challa observe les animaux qui se couchent et ceux qui se lèvent.

Soudain, un bruissement tout proche le fait sursauter. Derrière lui, un troupeau de renne est en train de déguster des feuilles de houx dans les fourrés. T'Challa n'ose plus bouger de peur d'effrayer ces paisibles animaux. Fronçant un sourcil et piqué de curiosité, il s'approche à pas feutrés. Il a entendu les histoires du Père Noël et de ces rennes. Est-ce que ce sont ces bêtes qui tirent vraiment le traineau rempli de cadeaux ? Il regarde les herbivores faire leur repas, absolument fasciné par leur prestance et leurs bois si forts. Aussi, lorsqu'un petit renne vient renifler auprès de lui, T'Challa est surpris. Il l'est d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarque que le petit animal a un nez… rouge ! Alors ce ne sont pas des histoires ? Vraiment pas ?

À force d'attendre, immobile dans la neige, la patience de la panthère noire est récompensée. Soudain, un renne pousse un cri rauque, sans doute le mâle dominant de la harde appelant les autres à le suivre. Toute la tribu s'ébroue doucement et s'envole sans un bruit vers la lune ronde et glacée qui illumine le ciel à travers les branches nues des arbres.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Des rennes qui volent ! Mon pauvre T'Challa, tu as pris un coup de froid…

\- Mais Shuri ! J'te jure que je les ai vus s'envoler !

\- Déjà que je te retrouve dans ton costume roulé en boule au pied de la cheminée en train de ronronner, alors si maintenant tu me parles de rennes qui volent, je crois vraiment que tu ne vas pas bien, mon cher frère.

T'Challa fait les gros yeux à sa sœur et se détourne d'elle, l'air boudeur. Il sait pourtant ce qu'il a vu… Intérieurement, il sourit. Ce soir, il a vu à quel point la magie de Noël est fantastique.

* * *

 **NdZ** J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce personnage à l'écran. Il a un vrai charme dans Civil War (et je ne vous parle même pas du "And give this man a shield" du trailer d'Infinity War...) Bon, là j'avoue, je l'ai trèèès extrapolé. Il est plus terre à terre, je présume... Mais je trouvais ça choupicute ^^

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	10. Jour 10 - Le chandelier - Hulk

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Pour le chapitre du jour, je vais vous parler de mon petit chouchou, mon préféré, mon adorable petit Bruce Banner. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup trop, celui-là. Et sans raison particulière. J'l'adore, c'est tout. Le voilà donc dans une aventure avec un chandelier.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 10**

 **Le chandelier**

 **...**

Bruce est perdu. Encore. Quelle idée a eu Tony en construisant leur nouveau QG ? Pourquoi avoir mis autant de couloirs dans tous les sens ? Ce bâtiment est un vrai labyrinthe. Bruce s'arrête pour se calmer un peu. S'il continue à s'énerver ainsi en avançant au hasard, il va finir par LE faire sortir et ça risque d'être un joyeux bordel. Lentement, il ferme les yeux, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il se sent plus apaisé. Il poursuit son chemin en jetant parfois un coup d'œil à droite ou à gauche. En plus, l'endroit doit être truffé de caméras infrarouge. Lorsque Tony va le regarder se perdre dans les couloirs, il va bien rire. Bruce pousse un soupir. Il vaut mieux ne pas penser à cela. Il a réussit à trouver les toilettes tout à l'heure. Il va bien finir par retrouver le chemin de sa chambre.

Mais il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Même après 10 minutes de recherches attentives, trois escaliers descendus et deux montés, Bruce ne reconnait pas un seul des endroits qu'il a traversé. À bout de patience, il s'assied par terre, le dos contre le mur. Après tout, il a pris le soin de prendre son peignoir, il pourrait bien s'endormir dans le couloir. Quelqu'un finirait bien par le retrouver à un moment ou un autre. Sauf qu'avec toute la neige qui est tombée hier, les températures ont fortement chutées. Tremblant de froid, Bruce pousse un soupir. Non, il ne dormira pas allongé dans le couloir ce soir. Hors de question de finir en glaçon. Il semble presque résigné lorsqu'il sent un petit courant d'air. Interpelé, Bruce se redresse. À quelques centimètres du sol, il sent de l'air. D'où provient-elle ? Orientant sa lampe torche en direction du petit courant d'air, Bruce se relève et entreprend de suivre cette piste. Au moins, se dit-il, il finira forcément par atterrir quelque part. Sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il peut être, le scientifique longe les couloirs, voûté vers le sol. Il grimpe des escaliers, toujours plus haut.

Et soudain, il arrive face à une trappe. Un carré dans le plafond d'où provient le courant d'air. Bruce coince la lampe torche entre ses dents et entreprend d'ouvrir la trappe. Une fois qu'il a réussit, il passe sa tête. Un grenier. Un immense grenier avec des coffres, des cartons et des malles poussiéreuses. Fronçant les sourcils, Bruce se hisse dans la pièce. Il referme la trappe derrière lui en espérant qu'aucun être malveillant ne l'enfermera dans cette pièce.

À la lumière de sa torche, il étudie les moindres recoins du grenier. Mais sa petite lampe n'éclaire guère loin. C'est alors que Bruce trébuche sur un objet en métal pointu.

\- Aïe, peste-t-il en se touchant le pied. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Un chandelier. L'un de ces immenses bougeoirs qu'on ne voit plus que dans les films, qui éclairaient les immenses manoirs il y a deux siècles ou trois. Le chandelier semble un peu poussiéreux mais il comporte encore toutes ses bougies. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, Bruce s'assied sur le sol poussiéreux et entreprend de démonter sa lampe torche. En tortillant les fils, il réussit à provoquer une étincelle et allume les bougies. Le premier essai est infructueux. Les mèches ne s'enflamment pas. Bruce recommence. Il réussit à en allumer deux. Puis, il prend l'une des bougies allumées et enflamme les autre. Une fois cela effectué, Bruce se relève et soulève le chandelier au-dessus de sa tête. Il est un peu sale mais semble dans un état remarquable. Pourquoi Tony aurait-il entassé ça ici ? Haussant les épaules, Bruce reprend son inspection. Ce qu'il trouve autour de lui a l'allure d'un vieux trésor. Des objets de toute sorte sont entassés dans cette pièce sous les combles, retraçant les siècles et repoussant l'imaginable. Un vieux moteur de mobylette git aux côtés de porcelaines ébréchées. Une vieille pendule trône au centre d'un amas de roues de vélo. En riant, Bruce continue son inspection : des poupées, de vieux habits, des chapeaux, des canes… Dans un coin, des pots de peintures qui sentent le neuf, des pinceaux, des outils. Et puis dans un coin, une série d'objets qui se mettent à briller lorsque Bruce approche le chandelier. C'est une immense pile de papier brillant. En s'approchant de plus près, Bruce se rend compte que se sont des... des paquets cadeaux ! Curieux, le scientifique approche. Il distingue quelques noms, dont le sien, d'une écriture fine et enlevée. L'écriture de Tony. Riant intérieurement, Bruce se dit qu'il pourrait bien refaire un tour ici avant le 24 décembre. Garder la surprise, ce n'est bien que pour les enfants, non ?

Un immense bâillement surprend le scientifique. Comme si, tout à coup, le sommeil le rappelait à l'ordre. Bruce sourit, compatissant. Ok, il va se coucher. Fier de sa trouvaille, il se détourne. Il n'a aucun mal à retrouver la trappe par laquelle il est arrivé. Il redescend, prenant soin de refermer pour masquer toute trace de son passage. Accompagné du chandelier, Bruce traverse en sens inverse les couloirs. Comme par magie, il retrouve la porte de sa chambre. Bruce retourne dans son lit, heureux comme un gosse. Il souffle les bougies du chandelier. L'odeur qui s'en dégage le fait tousser puis, il se couche, ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, il rêve d'immenses chandelles éclairant des montagnes de trésors. Et lui, le petit Bruce, en chercheur d'or, à la recherche de la gloire et de la fortune parmi le fouillis de son esprit.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà. Je crois que mon chouchou a trouvé les cadeaux de Noël... Retrouvera-t-il la trappe ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

Et pour les reviens, c'est juste dessous :)


	11. Jour 11 - Une famille - Iron Man

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Tony Stark. Voilà bien un personnage que j'ai des difficultés à apprécier. Pourtant, malgré ses défauts et son caractère de merde, il est très intéressant à traiter. Trifouiller dans son esprit est diablement intéressant. C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait ici. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas trop dénaturé le personnage, hem.

Personnage qui, comme vous le savez, n'est pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 11**

 **Une famille**

 **...**

Tony s'est endormi dans son fauteuil de bureau, devant son plan de travail. Friday a éteint le fer à souder qui chauffait dans le vide, elle a mis l'ordinateur en veille et baisser la luminosité des lumières. Puis, elle a verrouillé la porte afin que personne ne dérange Tony Stark dans son sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur, déclare-t-elle de sa voix désincarnée avant de se mettre en veille.

Tony baragouine quelque chose dans son sommeil. Friday ne l'entend déjà plus. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Comme Jarvis l'aurait fait avant elle. Mais de son vivant, Jarvis aurait également déposé une couverture sur les épaules du petit génie.

Dans ses songes, Tony peut le revoir, penché sur lui, à sourire innocemment. Il lui glissait de douces paroles à l'oreille et sortait du bureau sur la pointe des pieds. Tony l'entend encore dans ses songes, lui dire de mettre son manteau pour ne pas prendre froid, lui dire de rentrer avant le petit matin et le réprimander lorsqu'il ne rentrait qu'à midi. Tony revoit aussi madame Jarvis qui lui préparait ses repas en souriant, qui le comblait de baiser et qui lui faisait un strudel tous les ans pour son anniversaire. Tony revoit défiler en rêve tous les bons moments passés dans cette famille.

Et il se met à pleurer.

Tous les ans, c'est la même chose. Alors qu'approche Noël, Tony se souvient avec regret de cette famille qu'il a perdu. Sa vraie famille, celle du sang, elle n'a jamais vraiment existée. Elle était en filigrane, comme un film qui se jouerait en arrière-plan de son existence. Un film qu'il regarde aujourd'hui avec nostalgie mais sans larmes. Sa mère l'aimait d'un amour démesuré. Quand elle était à la maison, elle le choyait. Trop, bien sûr, comme toutes les mères. Mais dès qu'elle passait la porte de la maison, elle était trop loin pour se souvenir de lui. Quant à son père… Il était bien trop occupé par son business et ses inventions pour s'inquiéter de ce fils de chaire à qui il avait pourtant donné vie. Parfois, lorsque Tony se sent trop seul et trop incompris, il met tout sur le compte de ses parents absents. C'est à cause d'eux s'il est aussi seul.

Si Jarvis avait été là, il aurait posé sa main sur le crâne du jeune Stark et il aurait déclaré d'une voix emplit de sagesse :

\- Mais non monsieur, vous n'êtes pas seul ! Vous êtes un génie, vous avez, de ce fait, beaucoup d'admirateurs et pas mal d'ennemis aussi. Non, ce qu'il vous manque c'est une vraie présence. Une… famille.

\- Tu es ma famille, baragouine Tony dans son sommeil.

Le visage de son majordome devient flou mais il voit nettement le sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux humides. La famille Jarvis est partie, depuis longtemps. Et son majordome en Intelligence Artificielle a disparu lui aussi, en tentant de le sauver. Tony est seul.

Un flash de lumière le fait sursauter dans son sommeil. Il grogne, ses membres sont engourdis mais il ne se réveille pas. Après cette intense lumière, une chaleur se répand dans tout son être. Tony ne rêve pas, il voit la réalité du dessus. Il voit ce bâtiment qu'il a construit et sur lequel il a fait marquer "Avengers". Il voulait quelque chose de grand, à l'image de cette bande hétéroclite et inclassable. Entre le gros monstre vert, les assassins, les génies, l'homme qui passe à travers les murs et les fortes têtes, il fallait quelque chose à la hauteur de toutes leurs attentes. Tony est fier de ce bâtiment. Ce projet, ce n'est pas le sien à la base. Mais il l'a pris à cœur. Comme si cette bande avec laquelle on lui a imposé de travailler était devenue, au fil du temps, une nouvelle famille.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, après un court sommeil de trois heures, Tony s'étire et se frotte les yeux. Il a bien dormi, alors même qu'il était dans une position fort désagréable. Il se sent plus léger. Il sourit dans la lumière naissante de l'aube.

\- Bonjour monsieur, déclare Friday en sortant de sa veille. Bien dormi ?

\- Un régal, merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 7 heures 02 minutes et 43 secondes, monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse venir un petit déjeuner ?

\- Non, déclare Tony en se levant. Je vais y aller moi-même.

\- Vision est déjà dans la cuisine. Il prépare des pancakes.

\- Des pancakes ? Quelle bonne idée. Je vais lui prêter main forte. C'est que nous sommes nombreux ici, à présent.

\- En effet monsieur. Vous le serez d'autant plus le soir de Noël.

\- Tout le monde a répondu à mon invitation ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Et ils seront tous présents.

Tony se met à sourire en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Cette année, Noël va être une réussite. En se rendant à la cuisine, il regarde le sapin et sa crèche étrange dont les personnages semblent chaque jour changer de place au gré des envies des colocataires. Tony sourit. Tout ceci n'est pas vraiment l'image d'une vraie famille mais, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

* * *

 **NdZ** J'aime vraiment ce côté fragile du personnage, humain ! Monsieur Iron Man possède un véritable cœur derrière son armure. (et moi, je deviens poète) Oh, dis donc ! Sans faire exprès, j'ai laissé un petit indice pour le personnage de demain.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	12. Jour 12 - Bonshommes en pain d'épice

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Il est un peu tard, pardon, mais comme il faisait beau aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré aller me promener (et boire un bon thé chaud dans un petit salon alors qu'il faisait nuit et froid dehors, héhéhé) Bref, passons. Nous parlons aujourd'hui de cuisine : les éternels petits bonshommes en pain d'épice avec du glaçage rigolo dessus. Et pour une équipe de cuisinier, je connais deux héros parfaitement bien adaptés.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 12**

 **Petits bonshommes en pain d'épice**

 **...**

Elle est si belle, dans son tablier, si concentrée, le nez dans les mesures, à suivre scrupuleusement la recette. Elle est si belle avec ce sourire en filigrane sur son visage blanc, les mains pleines de pate alors que tout autour d'elle volent les ingrédients enveloppés de cette aura rouge surnaturelle qui lui est propre. Elle est si belle…

\- Tu sais, Vision, déclare-t-elle soudainement. Je te vois.

Elle relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien.

\- Oups, je déclare en sortant du mur où je pensais m'être bien caché.

Elle sourit franchement. Ses petits yeux se plissent et ses pommettes se rehaussent, toute maquillée de rose. Je m'approche à petit pas, un peu honteux, mais heureux qu'elle m'ait démasqué.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux m'aider ? demande-t-elle en remettant du bout de l'auriculaire une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Vision voyons, si je te pose la question c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Désolé, Wanda. Mais comme j'avais cru entendre une hésitation dans ta question…

Elle balaie l'air du plat de la main, juste sous mon nez. Puis, d'un geste du coude, elle tourne la tablette vers moi et déclare, en effectuant quelques clics :

\- Tu peux t'occuper du glaçage ? Je te jure que ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Je suis un bon cuisinier, je réplique vexé.

\- Et je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire. Alors, tu peux ?

J'observe la recette puis j'approuve.

\- Bien ! s'exclame-t-elle en se remettant à ses biscuits.

Elle s'est mise en tête de faire de jolis petits bonshommes de pain d'épice. Le gâteau en soi n'est pas compliqué mais je peux voir qu'elle a fait des calculs de quantité très ardus. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée… Je vérifie mine de rien. Tous ses calculs sont justes mais elle a du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Je sais que Wanda est un peu allergique aux chiffres. Je me concentre sur le glaçage. Elle avait raison, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Méthodiquement, je commence la préparation.

\- Tu suis bien les indications pour les différents coloris, hein !

\- Bien sûr, je réponds en soufflant.

Nous travaillons en silence. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être bavards, elle et moi. Sa pate à gâteau avance bien. Et elle a l'air fière d'elle. Soudain, dans un geste brusque, elle renverse le sac de farine. Elle pousse un cri. La moitié du paquet se déverse sur la table.

\- Oh non, zut ! peste-t-elle.

Elle pose son récipient un peu plus loin et approche la poubelle de ses dégâts. Je m'approche pour l'aider. Sa main effleure mon bras et je manque de lui écraser le pied.

\- Excuse-moi, je balbutie un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien ! réplique-t-elle en souriant.

Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit. Je sais que mon visage est inexpressif. J'ai été créé ainsi. Ça me fait rager de le dire, mais je suis un être dénué d'expression. Pourtant, mon cœur déborde de sentiments. Et les plus forts, ceux qui m'agitent jusque dans mon sommeil, c'est elle qui les accapare tous. Je pousse un soupir, las d'être aussi indéchiffrable, vexé de me savoir aussi froid. Le souffle de mon expiration provoque un déluge de farine. Wanda pousse un cri strident avant d'éclater de rire. Elle a de la farine plein les cheveux.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment navré, Wanda !

\- Ce n'est rien, va ! La cuisine est aussi faite pour se salir. J'irai me doucher après, de toute manière. Voilà, mes bêtises sont réparées. Où est-ce que j'ai mis l'emporte-pièce ? Ah, le voilà.

Elle virevolte dans la cuisine. Et elle fait virevolter les plats, la pate et ses petits gâteaux. Elle est si belle. Elle pousse un soupir et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai de la farine plein les cheveux. Nous sommes tous les deux au courant, d'accord ? Et ce n'est pas ta faute. En aucun cas. Donc cesse de me fixer comme ça ! C'est perturbant.

Je détourne le regard, sans rien ajouter. Je la fixais vraiment… Nous reprenons notre silencieuse besogne. Je suis en train de préparer le glaçage rouge lorsqu'un petit bonhomme vient se promener sous mon nez. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Celui-ci a une drôle de forme, non ?

\- En effet. Je trouve qu'il te ressemble… Je le ferai à ton effigie. Et celui-là, ressemble à Natasha. Oh ! Et je vais faire un Iron Man et un Hulk.

\- N'oublie pas Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson.

\- Évidemment. Tout le monde aura droit au sien.

Je la regarde faire avec une soudaine animation. Lorsqu'elle les enfourne, quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai terminé les glaçages. Ils sont tous au réfrigérateur. Je regarde avec elle à travers la vitre du four. Je peux reconnaître presque toutes les silhouettes. Une seule me paraît plus lointaine. Dans mes profonds souvenirs, je fais remonter la réponse.

\- Tu as fait un bonhomme pour ton frère ?

Wanda approuve du chef. Elle sourit doucement, mais je vois bien la tristesse qui brille dans son regard.

\- Enfants, souffle-t-elle, nous rêvions de préparer des gâteaux tous les deux. En Sokovie, c'était compliqué pour nous de se procurer les ingrédients. Nous n'avons… jamais pu faire de gâteaux ensemble.

Est-ce qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer ? Par précaution, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse. Tout son corps rayonne d'une intense chaleur. Nous restons comme ça tout le temps de la cuisson, regardant les bonshommes dorer au fur et à mesure. Lorsque le four s'éteint, Wanda l'ouvre avec son pouvoir et sort les gâteaux. Elle les étale sur une plaque et les mets dehors pour les faire refroidir. Pendant ce temps, nous faisons la vaisselle. En silence.

Lorsque vient l'heure du glaçage, Wanda me lance un regard de défi et déclare :

\- Voyons voir ce que tu es capable de faire à présent, Vision.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de tout faire tout seul. C'est ton chef d'œuvre après tout.

Elle plisse les yeux et réplique :

\- D'accord. Mais je vais tout de même avoir besoin d'aide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la table est recouverte de glaçage de toutes les couleurs. Les cheveux de Wanda sont toujours blancs farine et j'ai tâché mon costume à divers endroits. Qu'importe, nous avons tellement rigolé à préparer les biscuits. Certains de nos camarades ont les yeux de travers ou le costume drôlement fait. Mais nous sommes plutôt contents. Surtout Wanda.

\- Merci, déclare-t-elle une fois que nous avons tout rangé et remis les gâteaux au frais.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'était amusant.

\- C'était génial, tu veux dire ! Vision, tu devrais arrêter de faire ton timide et venir me parler plus souvent au lieu de rester dans l'ombre, d'accord ?

\- Rester dans l'ombre ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Mais bien sûr. Petit cachotier, va.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Elle me lance un sourire malicieux et s'éclipse sans rien dire. Moi, je reste con, debout au beau milieu de la cuisine. Je passe mes doigts sur ma joue et je me tourne lentement vers l'endroit où Wanda est partie.

C'est une réaction typiquement cliché des films à budget moyen. Je soupire. Bon sang. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

* * *

 **NdZ** Exercice difficile aujourd'hui pour Zuzu : écrire à la première personne du singulier, du point de vue d'un homme (je fais rarement ça, vraiment) Ma foi, l'esprit de Vision ne doit pas ressembler exactement à ça mais j'aime imaginer qu'il a ce genre de pensée. Qu'il est aussi franc et timide. Bref. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur sa TÊTE dans le trailer d'Infinity War, aucun. Sinon, j'aime vraiment ces deux personnages là. Je les trouve absolument adorable et j'aime beaucoup le changement de Wanda entre la petite héroïne apeurée par ses propres pouvoirs et la femme qu'elle devient en acceptant de faire partie de cette bande de fous que sont les Avengers. En plus, son pouvoir est franchement cool. Ça méritait d'être dit.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	13. Jour 13 - Ruban & cie - Black Widow

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un chapitre tout en douceur pour ce jour. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas un des meilleurs que j'ai faits. J'adore pourtant le personnage (à quand un film Black Widow, zutdezut ?!)

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Leurs idées farfelues par contre... si.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 13**

 **Ruban & cie**

 **...**

Natasha regarde le carton avec un air à la fois interrogé et curieux. Il a été déposé devant la porte de sa chambre pendant la nuit, sans message, sans nom et sans indication. Elle le jauge du regard, le soupèse, l'analyse. Ce n'est pas lourd. C'est même très léger. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? De la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama, elle sort son coutelas et découpe le scotch fermant la bête. Natasha suit la longue bande d'un geste assuré. Puis, elle range le coutelas à sa place et ouvre le carton.

Des rubans. De toutes tailles, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du brillant doré au noir scintillant. Des rubans.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle observe le couloir pour savoir quel est le petit malin qui lui a fait un cadeau pareil. Ça pourrait parfaitement être un coup de Clint. Mais en ce moment, il est trop occupé par ses achats de Noël pour ses enfants et les films avec Thor. Ce n'est pas forcément lui, donc. Mais alors qui ?

Lorsqu'elle en a marre de réfléchir, elle hausse les épaules, prend le carton et le dépose dans un coin de sa chambre. Puis, elle l'oublie cordialement. Elle file prendre sa douche, puis son petit déjeuner. Elle va faire un footing avec Sam puis une séance d'entraînement avec Wanda. Elle se prélasse dans le canapé avec Steve et Bucky et arrange à nouveau la crèche une fois qu'ils ont le dos tourné. La journée file comme beaucoup d'autres, décembre s'écoule à vive allure.

Natasha se retrouve à nouveau dans sa chambre face à ce carton rempli de rubans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec ? Elle pourrait, voyons… frapper à toutes les portes de l'étage pour savoir quel est l'individu qui a déposé ça devant sa chambre. Oui, pour les voir tous se bidonner sur sa propre détresse. Finalement, non merci. En poussant un gros soupir, Natasha se laisse tomber sur son lit. Elle plonge la main dans le carton de rubans et en sort quelques uns. Un petit doré, un en velours, deux très longs avec des motifs hivernaux dessus et un rouge qui gratte… C'est le rouge qui l'attire. Elle joue avec, le caresse du bout des doigts… et finalement, elle décide d'en faire un petit nœud. Natasha s'assied en tailleur sur son lit. Comment faire un joli nœud ? Avec son pied, elle attrape son téléphone et elle cherche un tuto de ruban. Le premier essai est désastreux. Les deux boucles ne sont pas de la même taille et le nœud est beaucoup trop lâche. Elle recommence. Après quatre tentatives, elle obtient enfin quelque chose de convainquant. Elle est très fière d'elle et le pose sur le rebord du lit. Elle s'attaque au deuxième ruban. Elle fait une grosse boucle, une autre boucle, un nœud et elle tire. C'est joli ! Celui-ci irait très bien au-dessus de sa porte.

Tout à coup, elle relève la tête. Un éclair assassin traverse son regard. Peu importe quel est le petit malin qui lui a donné ce carton mais il a eu une excellente idée. D'un coup d'œil, elle regarde l'heure. 23:02. Ok, elle a toute la nuit devant elle.

Un nœud, deux nœuds, trois nœuds… Natasha enchaîne les rubans de plus en plus vite. Elle fait des variantes, laisse les bouts pendre plus ou moins, agrandit les boucles… Il est 3h du matin lorsqu'elle arrive enfin au dernier ruban du carton. Face à elle, Natasha a une armée de nœuds, petits et grands. Elle tend l'oreille. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Furtive, elle saute dans son costume noir. Les rubans, elle les met dans un grand sac à dos et elle sort dans la nuit. Lunettes infrarouges, chaussures antibruit, silence absolu. Natasha se rend dans la cuisine. Elle chipe la ficelle de cuisine et une paire de ciseau. Elle se glisse dans un bureau au hasard et pique des punaises.

C'est parti.

Au petit matin, Natasha est la première dans la cuisine. Elle boit son café en guettant avec un air malicieux ses premiers camarades. Au début, ce n'est qu'un murmure. Puis ça fait le tour du QG. Quelqu'un pendant la nuit a déposé des rubans dans tout le bâtiment. Au-dessus de chaque porte, sur certaines fenêtres, aux rampes des escaliers… Natasha sourit intérieurement. Elle a détruit toute les preuves. Personne ne pourra savoir que c'est elle qui a fait ça. Sauf le gus qui a déposé le carton devant la porte de sa chambre, bien sûr.

Un peu avant midi, Bruce la coince entre deux couloirs calmes. Il fronce les sourcils et demande, un peu agressif :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? réplique-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Les rubans ! souffle Bruce.

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, Nat. Tu es la seule à connaître ma couleur préférée…

\- C'est peut-être un hasard.

\- Je n'y crois.

Natasha soupire. Comment a-t-elle pu se laisser griller aussi facilement ?

\- Oui bon et alors ?

\- Et alors, ce carton, je l'avais piqué à Tony !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant la porte de ma chambre ?!

\- Devant la…

Bruce fait une tête bizarre, entre la grimace et le mec qui va vomir. Natasha penche la tête et lui sert un petit sourire.

\- Tu t'es encore perdu, Bruce ?

\- Je suis juste… allé chercher un verre d'eau…

Natasha éclate de rire. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce et déclare :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Maintenant, tu pourras t'orienter grâce aux nœuds que j'ai faits. Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu voulais en faire de ces rubans ?

Bruce hausse les épaules. Natasha ne cherche pas plus à comprendre. Elle embrasse Bruce sur la joue et lui souhaite un bon après-midi. Finalement, cette idée de ruban n'était pas si stupide.

* * *

 **NdZ** Oui voilà quoi, essayez d'imaginer Natasha faire des petits nœuds avec du ruban et vous verrez que ça va pas du tout x) Oui en effet, ça ne lui correspond pas du tout.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	14. Jour 14 - Patinoire - War Machine Pepper

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Nous allons à la patinoire aujourd'hui. J'aime pas tellement ça, moi. Mais j'avoue que c'est une activité parfaite pour attendre Noël.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 14**

 **A la patinoire**

 **...**

Elle glisse sur la piste avec élégance, elle virevolte et sautille. La glace scintille tout autour d'elle à chaque coups de patins. Elle a les yeux qui brillent d'innocence et elle semble si légère…

À côté d'elle, Pepper a juste l'impression d'être un mammouth.

\- Allez, Pepper, n'ait pas peur, lance-toi !

La rouquine lance un regard noir à l'homme qui lui tend la main quelques mètres plus loin. À petits pas, elle s'approche de lui.

\- Rhodey, sache que je te déteste cordialement.

\- Ne sois pas si froide.

\- Je suis déjà gelée, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, merci !

Rhodes se retient de rire et la regarde s'accrocher à lui. Elle souffle un bon coup par le nez et ajoute :

\- Et je déteste Tony encore plus.

\- Il t'a demandé de t'amuser, Pepper. Pas de me grogner dessus tout l'après-midi.

\- Mais c'est avec lui que je voulais passer la journée, pas avec toi !

L'homme regarde la patronne de Stark Industries avec un sourire las. Il hausse les épaules et déclare :

\- Ouais. Moi aussi j'aurai préféré qu'il délaisse un peu ses affaires pour profiter de toi. Mais… Si tu veux mon avis, il ne doit pas avoir tous ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi. J'étais avec lui quand…

Au même instant, une idée traverse son esprit.

\- Mon cadeau, souffle-t-elle dans un nuage de vapeur.

Rhodes approuve du chef avant de s'exclamer :

\- Amuse-toi Pepper !

Il s'éloigne un peu d'elle en la faisant tournoyer. Elle se met à crier :

\- Je te déteeeeeeeeste !

Et Rhodes d'éclater de rire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Pepper s'est un peu habituée à ses patins et elle a cessé de chuter à chaque pas. Rhodes a stoppé ses moqueries et ils patinent à faible allure sur la piste ronde. La jolie patineuse s'est arrêté et fait des étirements le long des barrières. Pepper pousse un soupir dédaigneux.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Regarde ces fesses, quoi.

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la main, il abaisse le bonnet de Pepper sur ses yeux. Elle pousse un cri, perd l'équilibre, bat des bras pour tenter de retrouver constance mais termine les fesses sur la glace. Rhodes éclate de rire. Il fait un tour sur lui-même et se penche sur Pepper.

\- Euh… Est-ce que ça va… _Mâdâme Stark_ ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour faire comme si tu te rachetais, Rhodey… Si j'ai un bleu sur les fesses, je dirai à Tony que tu m'as frappé.

\- Il ne te croira pas, réplique-t-il en lui tendant une main secourable. Je ne lève jamais la main sur une femme.

Pepper hausse les épaules vexée. Rhodes lui propose de s'arrêter un peu et de boire un chocolat chaud, ce qu'elle accepte avec joie. Ils posent sur les lames de leurs patins une protection en plastique et se rendent au bar. Après une boisson chaude, Pepper est ragaillardie et c'est elle qui entraîne son ami sur la piste.

Ils s'amusent à faire la course, lorsque le téléphone de Pepper se met à sonner dans sa poche. Avec ses gants, elle peine à répondre. Lorsqu'elle y parvient, elle est toute essoufflée.

\- Oui, Tony ?... Oui, je m'amuse. Je te jure que oui…

Elle fronce les sourcils alors que Rhodes l'observe en souriant. Ils passent tant d'émotions différentes sur le visage de la femme qu'il peut deviner les paroles de son ami au bout du fil.

\- Mais c'est vrai !... Mmmh. Il m'a payé un chocolat chaud. … Il était délicieux. Mais non, le chocolat, pas Rhodey…

Elle roule des yeux.

\- Il est jaloux, souffle-t-elle à l'intention de son partenaire de patin à glace.

\- Dit lui que c'est de sa faute…

\- Rhodes dit que c'est ta faute. … Oui, tu n'avais qu'à être là. Mais, à y réfléchir, c'est très bien pour moi d'y être allée sans toi. Au moins, j'ai pu pratiquer un peu.

Elle fait une tête atroce et s'exclame :

\- Tu ne sais pas en faire ?! Oh mon dieu, je parle trop fort. Nan mais Tony, c'est ridicule. Tu sauves le monde dans un costume en métal et tu ne sais pas faire de patin à glace ?!

\- C'est un gros nul, commente Rhodes.

Pepper éclate de rire. Tony doit être un peu vexé car elle ajoute aussitôt.

\- Désolée. On se rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccroche et glisse à nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis, elle adresse à Rhodes un regard motivé où brille une lueur de mauvais génie.

\- On y retourne ? Je dois être parfaite. Tony m'a lancé un défi sur glace. Et je veux qu'il perde.

\- Bien sûr, madame. Je suis certain qu'il se ramassera avec classe.

\- Tu es mesquin, Rhodey.

\- Mesquin certes. Mais le jour où il t'emmène à la patinoire, préviens-moi. J'emmène toute la bande, on se planquera quelque part pour observer en douce Tony Stark sur des patins à glace.

\- Vous filmerez, j'espère.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils éclatent de rire et reprennent leurs courses. Pepper sera par-faite, absolument parfaite.

* * *

 **NdZ** Haha, imaginez Tony mal à l'aise sur des patins à glace me fait tellement rire x) Je suis certaine qu'il truquera les patins pour garder l'équilobre plus facilement. Le lâche ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je regrette de ne pas mieux connaître War Machine...

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	15. Jour 15 - Chocolat chaud - Fury Coulson

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Deux hommes complètement opposés aujourd'hui. Deux vieilles canailles sur lesquelles le temps n'a aucune influence. je les adore tous les deux (même s'il parait que dans le comics, Fury est un gros cachottier qui fait des trucs pas cool dans le dos des autres... parait-il)

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, hein. Ca se saurait.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 15**

 **Autour d'un chocolat chaud**

 **...**

Fury et Coulson. Assis autour d'une table. Sur la table, deux mugs fumant de chocolat chaud. Avec des marshmallows qui flottent dedans. À côté des mugs, des cuillères. Pour touiller. Autour de cette table, du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Des étrangers, des avocats, des femmes de ménages… Des tas de gens qui discutent, au chaud dans le café, protégés de la pluie, dans la chaleur de ce petit troquet. Les serveuses se glissent difficilement entre les gens. Pourtant, autour de Fury et de Coulson, il y a comme un petit espace, comme une zone entre eux et les autres. D'un même mouvement, ils entament leur cacao.

Tout les différencie. La posture, l'allure, le regard, le sourire… Fury, avachis sur sa chaise, pose son unique œil valide furtivement tout autour de lui, comme s'il craignait une invasion d'aliens, l'air maussade et contrit. Coulson, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, sourit doucement en observant les gens qui passent autour de lui. Fury porte son éternelle et longue veste noire, passée sur un pantalon noir et un pull, noir lui aussi. Coulson porte son éternel costume bien repassé avec une cravate assortie à la couleur de sa chemise et des chaussettes blanches. Fury porte son mug à pleine main, souffle dessus comme un bourrin et se brûle la langue à la première gorgée.

\- C'est chaud, siffle-t-il.

Coulson tient son mug avec élégance et remue avec la cuillère avant de tester du bout des lèvres.

\- En effet, affirme-t-il.

Il repose le mug et laisse refroidir. L'autre s'obstine à vouloir boire son chocolat. Il prend la cuillère pour jouer avec les marshmallows.

\- Temps de chien, déclare Coulson sur le ton de la conversation.

\- La pluie me donne des douleurs aux articulations. Et ça réveille de vieux souvenirs.

Coulson approuve du chef, en connaisseur. Dehors, Lola, la magnifique voiture rouge, attend patiemment, protégée par un arbre. Coulson regarde sa voiture avec amour. Fury pousse un soupir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là déjà ?

\- Pour boire un chocolat chaud, réplique l'autre en portant le mug à ses lèvres. Et il est fameux.

\- Mouais…

Fury hausse les épaules et boit d'un coup le fond de sa tasse, mangeant les marshmallows après le cacao. Coulson le regarde faire sans rien dire. Dehors, il pleut toujours. À l'intérieur, il y a toujours autant de monde.

\- C'est calme en ce moment, déclare Fury les bras croisés sur le ventre.

\- En effet. Tes poussins sont tranquilles.

\- Ce sont autant tes poussins que les miens, Phil.

\- Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

\- Ils préparent Noël comme tout le monde.

\- Moui et à part ça ?

Fury hausse les épaules en reniflant.

\- Ce sont les Avengers. Ils recrutent de temps à autres. Ils sont autonomes, tu vois.

\- Ils sont devenus grands.

Coulson pose son mug sur la table en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Le derniers marshmallow fond doucement sur sa langue. Il fouille dans le fond de sa poche et appose sur la table un joli billet de banque, fraîchement sorti de la machine, sans aucune pliure, parfaitement plat. Fury l'observe en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Je t'invite, déclare Coulson. Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Merci, réplique tout de même son voisin de table. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir…

\- Pareillement.

Ils se sourient comme de vieux copains. Fury commence à se lever mais Coulson s'exclame :

\- Oh non, attend, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Un… cadeau ?

\- Oui, oui. Tiens.

Coulson tend un petit paquet mou à son comparse, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Fury le prend d'une main hésitante, observant l'autre avec un regard suspect. Il déchire le papier cadeau et un joli bonnet rouge et blanc apparaît. Coulson s'exclame :

\- Joyeux Noël mon ami !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Phil.

\- Oh, je n'oserai pas. J'ai longtemps hésité à te prendre celui qui fait de la lumière mais finalement, je l'ai pris pour moi.

Coulson sort un autre bonnet de Noël qu'il pose sur sa tête. Il appuie sur un petit bouton et trois étoiles se mettent à clignoter.

\- Cool, non ?

\- Euh ouais. Cool.

\- Allez, mets le tien, toi aussi !

En grommelant, Fury pose le bonnet sur sa tête. Satisfait, Coulson déclare :

\- Bien. Maintenant, on peut y aller.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Tu veux que je sorte comme ça ?

Coulson ne répond rien et fend la foule pour sortir et rejoindre sa voiture préférée. Fury pousse un énorme soupir et suit le sillon de son comparse dans la foule compacte.

\- Joyeux Noël, grogne-t-il à toutes les personnes étonnées qui croisent son regard. Joyeux Noël…

* * *

 **NdZ** Oh qu'ils sont chous ! Coulson est vraiment un p'tit rigolo. Et vous connaissez Lola ? Pour comprendre l'ampleur de sa passion pour sa voiture, il faut regarde la série "Agent of SHIELD" ou jouer au jeu Lego. Cette voiture est presque une personne à part entière. (mais qui appelle sa voiture Lola, bon sang ?)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	16. Jour 16 - Lutins - Loki

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et voilà Loki. Je crois que c'est le vilain le plus populaire de Marvel x) Pauvre petit Loki. C'est juste un enfant qui a besoin de reconnaissance. Je le malmène un peu dans cet OS. Par des mioches, en plus.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf les gamins de ce chapitre là.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 16**

 **Un lutin, deux lutins, trois lutins**

 **...**

Dans la cour de l'école, les enfants font une ronde en chantant une comptine scandant les sept jours de la semaine. Ils rient, ils se poursuivent. Quand l'un d'entre eux trébuche, il y a toujours un adulte pour le relever. Et ils recommencent leur ronde. Derrière le portail de l'école, Loki regarde cette scène avec un air circonspect. Que fait-il là déjà ? Ah oui. Il s'est encore égaré sur la Terre. Il pousse un long soupir avant de faire demi-tour.

Pour plus de précaution, il a revêtu un costume sombre, passe-partout. Mais dès qu'il est à l'abri des regards humains, il fait apparaître son habit favori. Assis sur une margelle, il soupire. Que va-t-il pouvoir faire pour se sauver de cette planète ?

Au loin, une cloche sonne. Et soudain, une marée d'enfant s'approche du coin désert où Loki s'était octroyé un instant de repos. Avec prudence, l'homme regarde les enfants. Est-ce qu'ils vont avoir peur ? Les humains ont toujours peur de lui. Et ceux là paraissent encore plus faibles, avec leurs grosses écharpes, leurs bonnets et leurs manteaux fourrés. Loki pousse un soupir. Le plus gros du groupe d'enfants passe devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Mais une bande de trainards le repère.

\- Hé ! T'es qui Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que t'es un méchant ? Parce que t'as un costume bizarre.

\- Mais nan, t'as rien pigé. C'est un lutin du Père Noël et il vient vérifier qu'on est sage.

Ils sont cinq. Si Loki était debout, aucun de ces bambins ne lui arriverait à la taille. Mais il est assis. Donc ils sont tous les six à la même hauteur. Loki fixe les gamins avec un regard noir. Mais les mômes s'exclament à l'unisson :

\- On a été très sages, Monsieur le lutin !

Le lutin en question se met à grogner. Habituellement, le combo du regard noir et des grognements fait peur à toute personne sensée. Mais les gamins n'ont pas l'air effrayés. Une fillette s'approche même de lui et demande :

\- Dis, Monsieur, il ressemble à quoi le Père Noël ?

Premièrement, Loki n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un Père Noël. Deuxièmement, il n'a certainement pas envie de répondre à cette innocente tête blonde qui le regarde avec l'œil humide et le nez qui coule. Troisièmement, il veut juste se barrer d'ici.

\- Mais t'es bête, Emma, souffle un garçon juste derrière. Il a peut-être pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Si ça se trouve, il peut même pas parler…

\- Hé ! réplique Loki. Je ne suis pas muet !

Là, les enfants reculent d'un pas. Ils ont été surpris par le ton agressif du lutin.

\- Et d'abord, je ne suis pas un lutin. Je suis un Géant de Glace et je dois absolument trouver un moyen de partir d'ici au plus vite.

\- Ah oui, je comprends.

C'est un garçon roux à lunette qui vient de parler. Il a l'air plus âgé que les autres et il tient le plus petit des enfants par la main. Il réunit ses amis en cercle autour de lui et se met à chuchoter bien trop fort pour que Loki entende tout ce qu'il raconte.

\- Les lutins du Père Noël doivent être tenus au secret professionnel.

\- C'est quoi ça, secret provessionnel ?

\- Professionnel, Tom, avec un f. Et ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de leur travail.

\- Aaaah d'accord.

\- T'es drôlement intelligent Mat.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Par contre, il a l'air vraiment perdu le pauvre, non ?

Loki regarde les enfants conspirateurs tourner doucement leurs têtes vers lui avant de reprendre leurs murmures.

\- En effet, déclare Mat. Mais on peut l'aider !

\- Oui ! s'exclament les autres.

À nouveau, le rouquin se tourne vers Loki et demande :

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin, Monsieur ?

\- Je veux juste partir d'ici.

\- Vous avez un véhicule ? demandent deux petits garçons semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Euh…

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il en a un ! réplique la fille. C'est un lutin du Père Noël. Il doit avoir une formule magique.

\- Ah ouiiiii, souffle le petit Tom. Surement qu'il est magique parce qu'il a une grande tête.

\- Je… quoi ? s'exclame Loki. Bon, les petits microbes, là. J'ai pas besoin d'aide finalement. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

Sans un mot, il se lève. Les enfants poussent un cri d'étonnement lorsqu'ils voient leur lutin si grand. Ils se mettent à s'exclamer à voix basse et Loki pousse un soupir encore plus exaspéré. Il se tourne vers eux. Que pourrait-il faire pour les effrayer, qu'ils le laissent enfin tranquille ? Loki se met à sourire narquoisement. Le coup du clonage bien sûr…

Et soudainement, POUF ! Loki se dédouble avec élégance. Les enfants sont impressionnés. Pas effrayés le moins du monde.

\- Un lutin, deux lutins, trois lutins ! se mettent-ils à chanter en faisant la ronde.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangle Loki. Mais je suis un méchant ! Je peux tous vous éliminer !

Visiblement, les enfants n'en ont rien à faire. Ils continuent de chanter. Et Loki ne sait plus quoi faire. Les enfants hilares commencent à s'éloigner. Loki est désespéré. C'est alors qu'une petite main se pose sur son genou. Loki penche la tête. C'est Mat, le plus grand des enfants. Il murmure à l'intention de Loki :

\- Vous pouvez partir, Monsieur, les autres sont occupés. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas un lutin du Père Noël, ça n'existe pas. Mais il fallait que les autres y croient, d'accord ? L'autoroute est quelque part par là, de l'autre côté des immeubles. Bon voyage, Monsieur !

Et le rouquin rejoint ses camarades en chantant, les entraînant toujours plus loin. Loki sourit. Les grands humains sont idiots. Mais les petits sont plutôt mignons.

\- Je suis Loki Odinson, souffle-t-il, dieu de la discorde et lutin du Père Noël… Claaasse !

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà un lutin Loki puis deux puis trois. J'aurai aimé plus développer mais il fallait réduire. Peut-être un jour aurai-je l'occasion d'écrire à nouveau sur ce petit Loki adoré.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	17. Jour 17 - Vin chaud - Luis Dave Kurt

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai décidé de mettre en scène aujourd'hui trois personnages d'Antman qui m'ont fait hurler de rire. J'annonce Luis et ses deux potes, Dave et Kurt. Sérieusement, ces gars là sont terriblement drôle. Et dans ce chapitre, ils côtoient d'un peu trop près les vapeurs d'alcool.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 17**

 **Le vin chaud**

 **...**

Luis est penché au-dessus de la cuvette et vomit ses tripes.

\- Euh… Est-ce que ça va ?

Piteusement, il tend son pouce vers le ciel. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'homme se tourne vers l'extérieur et déclare :

\- Il supporte pas trop, Kurt. Lâche cette bouteille de vodka.

\- Ah je comprends pas, réplique une voix lointaine dans l'appartement. Chez moi, ça se fait comme ça.

Lorsqu'enfin il peut respirer normalement, Luis retourne dans la cuisine. Dave et Kurt l'observent avec un air inquiet. Luis inspire fortement et déclare :

\- Ouais nan, on oublie le vin chaud à la vodka.

Kurt pousse un soupir désespéré et Dave lui tape dans le dos pour le réconforter. Il déclare ensuite :

\- Bon d'accord. C'est pas facile de faire du vin chaud.

\- Il faut de la cannelle, déclare Kurt.

\- Lâche cette bouteille de vodka, toi.

\- Désolé, Luis. Mais chez moi, on aime ça comme ça. Et toi on fait comment chez toi ?

Dave regarde ses deux potes. Un silence s'étiole tout doucement puis, l'homme réplique en souriant :

\- Ah nan mais chez moi, on boit pas d'alcool.

\- Whooo, sérieux ? Et c'est super moisi chez toi. Avec mon cousin Ignacio, on a commencé à boire vachement tôt, genre, on avait 4 ans. On buvait les fonds de verre de nos pères !

Il se met à rire niaisement puis, il ajoute :

\- Mais la fois où on s'est fait pincer par ma mère, oulaaaa… Beh ça a été ma première cuite.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ah ouais, mon pote, j'me suis pris une gifle tellement forte que j'ai eu la joue en feu toute la soirée.

Les deux autres se mettent à rire. Ils sont interrompus par le téléphone de Luis.

\- C'est Scotty ! Hé salut Scotty, tu fais quoi ? … Ah cool, Cassie va bien ? … Oh elle est mimi. Ouais nous ça va aussi. On fait des essais. … Nan, on retrouve pas la recette de ta mère. Mais je l'avais filée à Ignacio qui voulait la tester avec des potes à lui. Et puis, il a refilé le papier que tu m'avait fait à un mec qu'il connait. C'est un gars qui est chauffeur de taxi, je crois qu'il s'appelel Stan, et il a paumé le papier. … Ah non j'ai pas pensé à faire une copie, pourquoi ? … Ah meeeeerde c'est vrai, j'aurai trop dû le recopier ! Tu t'en souviens comme ça par hasard ? … Non. Pas un seul d'entre nous. Et vaut mieux pas que Kurt s'en souvienne parce qu'il rajoute n'importe quoi.

\- Mais je te dis que chez moi on fait ça comme ça…

\- Okay Scotty, merci. À plus.

Luis raccroche et déclare :

\- Il va essayer de se souvenir. En attendant, on va faire des essais.

\- Et les mecs ! s'exclame Dave. Je sais ! On va regarder sur internet.

\- Whoooo du calme, réplique Kurt. Si tu crois qu'on va faire la même recette que tout le monde, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mon pote. Le vin chaud, c'est sacré, mec. Chez moi…

Il se prend une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Luis le fusille du regard et réplique :

\- On fait un nouvel essai. Pigé ?

\- Ouaiiis. Pigé.

Ils mettent la main à la pâte. Le premier cru est trop sucré, le second pas assez. Le troisième est pas trop mal mais ils n'ont pas assez de quantité pour le partager équitablement en trois. Alors, ils ouvrent une nouvelle bouteille et poursuivent leur popote.

\- Une fois, avec mon cousin Ignacio, on est allé pêcher le crabe.

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec le vin chaud ? demande Dave.

\- Attend. Mon cousin Ignacio, il était vachement balaise, il maîtrisait super bien l'épuisette et tout. Moi, j'étais un vrai blaireau. Je restais à croupi dans les trous d'eau et j'attendais.

\- Et ?

\- Un jour, un crabe m'a pincé le testicule droit. Depuis, j'ai une cicatrice.

\- C'est coooooool.

\- Et c'est quoi le rapporte avec le vin chaud ?

Luis regarde ses potes et réplique :

\- Ah aucun ! Je voulais juste faire un peu la discussion.

\- Mais t'es con, tu parles tout seul, Luis !

Le minuteur sonne. Aussitôt, les trois amis versent le vin chaud, ajoutent les épices et laissent décanter.

\- C'est joli quand même, souffle Dave.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais enfant et qu'avec mon cousin Ignacio on regardait le soleil se coucher derrière les immeubles…

\- Ta gueule Luis.

\- Ah oui. Désolé.

Ils goûtent. Dave hoquette, Luis grimace et Kurt recrache tout.

\- C'est dégueulasse, soupire-t-il en vidant tout dans l'évier.

Et ils font un nouvel essai. Cette fois, ça leur convient tous les trois.

\- On tient le bon bout !

\- T'as raison, mec. Ça c'est bon.

\- Mouais, soupire Kurt. Je dis pas qu'avec un peu de vodka…

\- Lâche cette bouteille ou je te la fracasse sur le crâne ! gronde Dave.

\- Oh oui, oui. Désolé.

\- Hé les mecs, ça me rappelle une histoire !

\- Ta gueule, Luis.

Ils veulent ensuite en refaire une seconde tournée. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas noté leurs proportions, ils sont obligés de faire de nouveaux essais.

Il est 18h et il fait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque le téléphone de Luis sonne à nouveau. C'est Scott mais il tombe sur la messagerie. Il a retrouvé la recette de sa mère alors il l'énonce d'une voix claire et en répétant deux fois les bonnes quantités. Dans l'appartement des trois gaillards, le téléphone de Luis s'éteint en silence. Dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, Luis, Dave et Kurt dorment profondément, la tête sur la table. Ils vont certainement se réveiller avec un bon mal de crâne.

\- Ah ! s'exclame le mexicain d'un air ensommeillé et pâteux. Ça me fait penser…

\- Ta gueule, Luis, répliquent les deux autres.

* * *

 **NdZ** Aaaaah Luis... Il est tellement drôle. Et sa voix, bon sang. Parfois, j'ai hâte de voir le second Antman juste pour lui (bon et pour le costume de la Guêpe aussi)

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	18. Jour 18 - Le Père Noël - Les gardiens

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On va rendre visite aux Gardiens dans ce chapitre. Eux aussi fêtent Noël... Ou essaient.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 18**

 **Le Père Noël**

 **...**

\- Le quoi ?!

Peter Quill regarde ses amis avec un grand sourire. Gamora voit ses yeux briller d'une lueur enfantine mais les quatre autres ne voient que son sourire flippant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Père Noël ? grogne Rocket.

\- C'est qui Noël ? interroge Mantis avec un air candide.

En faux connaisseur, Drax réplique :

\- Ce doit être Terranien pour que Quill nous regarde avec cette tête.

\- Je s'appelle Groot ! s'exclame l'arbrisseau en sautillant sur la table.

Peter le désigne de l'index et déclare :

\- Exactement, Groot ! T'as tout bon ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué le principe de Noël, les cadeaux, le sapin et tout ça. Et bien, le Père Noël, c'est un gros bonhomme rouge et barbu qui vient déposer sous le sapin des cadeaux aux enfants sages pendant la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Il passe par la cheminée et laisse les cadeaux pendant que les enfants dorment.

Ses amis le fixent, perplexes. Gamora brise le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Oui, d'accord Peter. Cette tradition doit être très belle… Mais sur Terre. Comment veux-tu faire ça ici ? Pas de sapins, pas de chemi-je-sais-pas-quoi et pas de cadeaux !

\- Et encore moins de gros bonhomme barbu, commente Rocket en dévisageant Drax.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

Le raton excentrique se penche sur son compère feuillu et chuchote :

\- Tu crois que ça peut pousser en combien de temps, une grosse barbe ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot, répond le petit en haussant ses frêles épaules.

Mantis a l'air plongée dans de profondes pensées. Son front se plisse doucement. Peter sent la connerie arriver à plein nez. Soudain, elle lève l'index et s'exclame :

\- Je sais ! C'est un pervers.

\- Quoi ? Mais non Mantis voyons !

\- Mais tu as dit, il aime les enfants. C'est un pervers, non ?

Gamora et Rocket se retiennent d'éclater de rire. Peter fait la moue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mantis s'approche de lui, un peu désolée d'avoir froissé son ami. Elle lui sourit et déclare :

\- Montre-moi alors !

Il se concentre et tend sa main à la jeune femme. À leur contact, Mantis pousse un long soupir de satisfaction.

\- C'est joli toutes ces lumières ! Il fait bon, ça sent… Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

\- La mandarine. C'est un fruit délicieux. Ça ressemble à une orange mais en plus petit.

\- C'est quoi une orange ? interroge Drax à voix basse.

\- La famille, souffle Mantis en éloignant sa main de celle de Peter.

Elle se tourne vers les autres et son sourire se fane. Elle demande doucement :

\- Est-ce qu'on est une… famille ?

Peter soupire puis déclare en se levant de sa chaise :

\- Et bien… Un peu. Voilà pourquoi je souhaiterais fêter Noël avec vous, les amis.

\- Quel est le rapporte avec le Père Noël ?

\- Et bien, mon cher Drax, vois-tu, j'aurai aimé reproduire les coutumes exactes, tu vois ?

\- Je ne vois pas grand-chose mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas.

Le silence se fait. Gamora se racle doucement la gorge et déclare :

\- Je ne voudrais pas contrarier tes plans, Peter mais… Drax… En Père Noël ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclame l'intéressé en frappant la table de ses deux poings.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, s'écrie l'arbrisseau en perdant l'équilibre.

\- Hélà, doucement le mastodonte ! Fais pas tomber mon p'tit pote. Hé, Groot, ça va ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Ouf.

\- Jeeeeeuh… Je s'appelle Groot ?

Drax le désigne d'un index accusateur et s'écrie :

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, mon ami feuillu ! Je ne veux pas être le gros pervers barbu habillé de rouge.

\- Drax, Drax ! Mon pote ! T'as rien pigé ! Merci Mantis…

Le colosse s'éloigne et Peter s'empresse de le suivre. La jeune Mantis demande :

\- Pourquoi il m'a remercié ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait…

\- En fait, déclare Rocket en s'approchant d'elle. Notre ami Quill était sarcastique.

\- Sarcastique ?

\- Oui. Il te remercie mais ça signifie qu'il ne te remercie pas du tout.

\- Ah.

Elle prend un air tout triste. Gamora lui donne un coup de coude et ajoute :

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma jolie. Dans deux minutes, il aura déjà tout oublié.

\- Vraiment ?

Gamora approuve d'un signe de tête.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, je s'appelle Groot !

\- Oui, oui, petit. L'idée de Peter n'est pas mauvaise c'est juste que je ne sais pas si elle est réalisable.

\- Oh allez, Gamora ! Il avait parlé de bons trucs à bouffer aussi.

\- Oui mais les cadeaux Rocket… Aucun d'entre nous ne sera capable de faire un seul cadeau.

\- J'avoue. Donner quelque chose à quelqu'un ? s'exclame le raton robotisé. Pouah ! Même pas en rêve. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à donner.

\- Même dans tout ce bazar que tu entasses ? demande Mantis en penchant la tête.

\- Quel bazar ?! Y'a pas de bazar, c'est du matos de travail… Et d'ailleurs, c'est absolument chiant de discuter avec vous. J'ai des tas de trucs à faire, tu viens Groot ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Quoi ? Et bah reste avec les dames, lâcheur.

En sifflant entre ses dents, il s'éloigne. Au même instant, Peter revient. Il se frotte la joue droite et le bas du dos. Gamora hausse un sourcil interrogateur. L'homme pousse un soupir et déclare :

\- Je n'arrive pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Bon et si tu retires la barbe et l'habit rouge ?

\- Mais le Père Noël n'est pas le Père Noël sans barbe et habit rouge !

\- Alors, tu peux dire adieu à tes traditions Terranienne. On fêtera Noël comme un jour normal et…

\- Ah ça non ! S'il le faut, je me déguiserai en Père Noël ! Mais je tiens absolument à vous faire un Noël digne de ce nom !

Il se retire dans un coin, plus déterminé que jamais. Mantis tourne la tête vers sa camarade et demande :

\- Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ?

\- Peter Quill est toujours sérieux. C'est ça le pire. Bon et bien, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Décidé à impressionner ses amis, Peter se prépare un costume de Père Noël et emballe des petits cadeaux : un tournevis pour Rocket, un petit arrosoir pour Groot, un produit de nettoyant d'arme pour Gamora, un bracelet en plastique pour Mantis et un gel douche au parfum viril pour Drax. Il déniche dans le vaisseau des débris de tuyaux pour fabriquer un sapin. Puis, il fait le tour de la galaxie pour trouver un semblant de dinde, des fruits ressemblant à des mandarines et un gâteau qui pourrait faire office de bûche de Noël. Puis, il attend. Encore six jours avant de jouer au Père Noël.

* * *

 **NdZ** Oui, essayez d'imaginer Drax en Père Noël ou Star Lord... C'est une grosse blague. Mais ça semble assez fun.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	19. Jour 19 - La lettre - Spider-man

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai pas vraiment aimé le Spider-man Homecoming. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de Stark et, malgré de bonnes vannes, j'ai pas accroché avec Spidey. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que le personnage est hilarant ! Il est le héros du jour avec sa lettre au Père Noël. Et d'ailleurs, vous l'avez faite, votre lettre ?!

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Dramil : Merci pour ta review :) J'avoue y prendre beaucoup de plaisir…_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jour avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 19**

 **La lettre**

 **...**

"Cher Père Noël,

Je m'appelle Spider-man, je suis un Avengers. Enfin… Non en fait pas un vrai Avengers mais j'y travaille. Ce serait long à t'expliquer et puis, j'imagine que tu t'en fiches un peu. Enfin moi, si j'étais toi, je m'en ficherai carrément complètement.

Cette année, j'ai été très sage. Ou presque sage. Bon d'accord, j'avoue. J'ai menti à tante May, quelques fois mais c'était pour la protéger d'une émotion trop forte. Elle tient beaucoup à moi, tu comprends… Alors si elle savait que je joue le danseur sur les toits… Non, j'ai trop peur qu'elle m'en fasse tout un drame. Du coup, je lui ai un peu menti. Ah et j'ai pas été très gentil avec monsieur Stark aussi. Disons, que je ne lui ai pas toujours bien obéis. Voire même euh… carrément complètement pas obéis du tout.

J'avoue, j'ai pris la grosse tête.

Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! J'ai chopé le vilain, il est en prison et moi, j'suis de nouveau au lycée. J'ai conscience de mes erreurs et ça c'est mieux que de ne pas en faire du tout. L'erreur est humaine. Mais si on a conscience de ses erreurs, c'est comme si on avait été sage toute l'année, non ? Enfin bon, j'espère que tu comprendras Père Noël.

Si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est certainement pas pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ok, j'ai refusé la proposition de monsieur Stark, je le regrette un peu. Mais le lycée c'est tellement cool ! Avec Ned on a décidé de se refaire toute l'étoile noire en lego en se chronométrant. C'est cool, on se lance des défis quotidiens et il arrête de me bassiner avec mes super pouvoirs… Et puis, avec les types du marathon, on a repris l'entrainement. Cette année, je vise la victoire. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Mes amis comptent sur moi !

Euh, en fait, c'est pas du tout pour ça que je t'écris. Ah et ne penses pas que je vais te réclamer des montagnes de cadeaux. Non, en fait, j'ai besoin de rien. Vraiment, je suis heureux comme ça. Je voudrais juste être capable de remercier les autres. Alors si tu pouvais me donner un coup de pouce, ce serait top. Je te fais une liste :

\- Pour monsieur Stark : je suis trop pauvre pour lui faire un cadeau décent. Du coup, si je pouvais reproduire son costume d'Iron Man avec des lego, ce serait un cadeau original et personnel ! Il ne me manque que trois barres rouges de quatre picots, trois doubles barres à deux et quelques détails. Je te joins la notice. Merci !

\- Pour Happy : ce gars là ne porte pas bien son nom. Sérieusement, il fait tout le temps la gueule. Je crois qu'il a besoin de vacances. Alors, il lui faut une semaine et demi tranquille dans une île loin de monsieur Stark, sans wifi, avec cocktails à volonté, une piscine privée et du soleil tout le temps, des menus à s'en faire péter la panse mais équilibrés et sans trop de gluten, des activités physiques régulières pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie et pas de responsabilités ! Le dernier point est important. Je l'aime bien ce gars, je voudrais pas qu'il fasse du surmenage.

\- Pour Ned : lui faire un truc Star Wars, ce serait trop facile. Je connais Ned depuis trop longtemps pour savoir que ça lui ferai plaisir. Mais je connais quelque chose qui lui ferai plus plaisir encore. Je voudrai qu'il soit populaire auprès des filles. Bah, il manque un peu de charisme mais je suis certain que c'est réalisable pour un bon vieux bonhomme comme toi, non ?

\- Pour tante May : sérieusement, Père Noël. T'as pas une formule magique ou des lunettes spéciale qui lui diraient "Hé May, regarde ! Le mec là-bas te fait les yeux doux ! Hééé vas-y là, il est beau, vas-y fonce !" J'ai demandé à Karen si elle voulait bien servir d'interface mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les relations humaines. Elle est naze mais je sais que toi tu ne l'es pas !

\- Pour mes potes du marathon : une nouvelle sonnette… On a littéralement bousillé celles que notre prof nous avait achetées à notre dernier entraînement. Alors un petit geste…

\- Ah et pour mon prof : une carte cadeau dans un magasin de fringue. Sérieusement, il va jamais retrouver la femme de sa vie avec des trucs aussi moche.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Pour Karen, je peux rien faire. Déjà parce qu'elle n'existe pas, ensuite parce que faire un cadeau à un costume, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je lui ai juste promis que je ferai attention à mon costume, que je le laverai souvent et que je ne le roulerai pas en boule dans mon sac à dos. On a conclu un accord là-dessus.

Je te demande pas l'impossible mais je sais que c'est un peu compliqué pour toi, Père Noël. J'espère juste que tu recevras bien ma lettre.

Donc euh voilà. Je te fais pas de bisous, ce serait trop bizarre. Mais je te dis à un de ces quatre !"

…

Peter avait posté sa lettre en allant au lycée. À son retour chez lui, le soir, une belle enveloppe l'attendait sur le lit. En la retournant, Peter lu : le Père Noël, Pôle Nord, pour Peter Parker, Queens. Peter avait lâché son sac et s'était empressé d'ouvrir…

"Cher Spider-man.

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et je m'empresse d'y répondre. C'est très honorable de ta part de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres. Pour cela, je fermerai les yeux sur tes écarts de conduite tout au long de l'année. Je crois que tu as joué un bon rôle auprès des Avengers. Ils t'en sont reconnaissants et sont prêts à t'accepter dans leur équipe. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, petite araignée. Je te joins donc ton cadeau de Noël. Ne le perd pas.

Joyeux Noël Peter.

Signé, le Père Noël"

Dans l'enveloppe, un ticket doré et brillant indiquait qu'il était prié de se rendre à la soirée de Noël des Avengers le 24 décembre… Peter releva la tête et fixa son calendrier de l'Avent. Il avait 5 jours devant lui.

\- May ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide…

* * *

 **NdZ** Il est gentil, le petit Peter Parker en vrai. Vraiment trop gentil. Et je tenais absolument que se soit lui qui fasse sa lettre au Père Noël...

Pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin :)


	20. Jour 20 - Sous la neige - The Wasp

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

C'est la Guêpe aujourd'hui qui est à l'honneur. On n'a pas encore vu Hope dans son costume, officiellement, mais j'ai trop hâte. Pas spécialement fan du personnage en lui-même mais juste, son costume est magnifique. Un chapitre un peu plus dans la nostalgie, l'un des chapitres les plus courts. Et un peu larmoyant, je l'avoue.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Leia22 : Merci pour ta review :D Ravie que ça te plaise. En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas. Et pour ce qui est de cette soirée Avengers... je ne suis pas du genre à laisser traîner des informations de ce genre sans raison..._

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 20**

 **Sous la neige**

 **...**

Elle marche, sous la neige. Seule, presque perdue. Elle marche, comme dans un rêve. Ses empreintes sont légères, fluettes. Ça crisse sous ses bottines comme des millions de petits morceaux de verres. Ses traces se perdent à l'infini. Elle marche seule, sans but.

Hope avait quitté la ville en début de matinée. Elle était à présent au milieu de nulle part, dans la campagne enneigée. Hope avait laissé son père pour retrouver la solitude, celle qui l'a si souvent bercée enfant. Mais à présent, Hope est une adulte. Sa mère disparue, elle sait dorénavant où elle se trouve. Mais elle ne la cherche plus. Elle avait juste besoin de cette vérité pour cesser de vouloir la retrouver.

Hope marche seule sous la neige. Les flocons se sont mis à tomber il y a tout juste quelques minutes. Ils volètent dans l'air glacé et se posent sur le sol, sur les branches des arbres, sur les rochers. Et sur les cheveux de Hope, ses cils et ses sourcils, comme si quelqu'un voulait lui donner un million de petits baisers. Hope soupire. Son souffle fait un nuage de vapeur qui s'envole dans l'air et se délite lentement autour d'elle.

Elle avait besoin de cette solitude. Depuis trop longtemps. Là, elle se sent bien. Sous un sapin épais, un rocher plat n'a pas subit l'assaut de la neige. Hope tire sur son blouson et s'assied sur la pierre froide. Elle reste là un instant, à contempler la neige qui tombe dans le silence feutré de l'hiver.

Enfant, elle aurait aimé y faire un bonhomme de neige, se rouler dans cette matière blanche, froide et humide, lancer des boules de neige à quelqu'un. Mais elle était seule. À présent qu'elle se sent en paix avec elle-même, Hope aimerait avoir quelqu'un à qui lancer des boules de neige. Elle ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien.

Sous son manteau, le costume de la Guêpe lui tient chaud. Son père tient absolument à ce qu'elle s'entraîne avec. Mais Hope a encore un peu peur. Trop peur de prendre la place fragile de sa mère. Mais ce matin, elle s'est glissée dans le costume. Elle s'y est tout de suite sentie bien. Elle a essayé de voleter, dans la salle de musculation. Puis, elle a rendu visite aux fourmis, dans le jardin. Malgré la neige, elles étaient toutes en pleine activité. Hope ne voulait pas les déranger. Alors, elle avait mis son manteau, pris sa voiture et elle était partie loin, dans un endroit où elle ne dérangerait personne.

À présent, Hope retire son manteau. Elle ne frisonne même pas dans l'air glacial. Le casque se pose sur sa tête. Elle regarde le ciel. Et elle appuie sur le bouton.

Hope devient la Guêpe. Que le monde semble étrange du point de vue d'un insecte ! Les flocons la malmènent, la brise la bouscule, les oiseaux tentent de la gober. Hope redevient humaine. Le souffle court, les yeux exorbités. C'est bien trop dangereux d'être un insecte.

Hope se calme, tout doucement. C'est dangereux, en effet. Mais Scott l'a déjà fait. Et face à Daren, le danger devait être encore plus effrayant. Muée d'une nouvelle détermination, Hope reprend la forme de la Guêpe.

Soudain, elle se redécouvre elle-même. Elle ne se fait plus bousculer par la brise, elle se laisse porter. Elle n'a plus peur des oiseaux, elle joue avec eux. Elle ne se laisse plus malmener par les flocons, elle danse. Dans le ciel gris et bas, sa taille d'insecte lui montre la neige comme aucun humain ne peut la voir à l'œil nu. Elle tourne autour des cristaux de glace, elle souffle dessus et les regarde danser. Hope file vers le ciel et redescend vers la terre. Elle teste sa vitesse, sa maniabilité. Elle se sent si libre… Si libre et si seule. Alors, Hope pose ses deux pieds d'humaine sur le sol. Elle enlève son casque et remet son manteau. Puis, comme elle était venue, elle repart.

Elle marche, sous la neige. Seule, presque perdue. Elle marche, comme dans un rêve. Ses empreintes sont légères, fluettes. Ça crisse sous ses bottines comme des millions de petits morceaux de verres. Ses traces se perdent à l'infini. Elle marche seule, désormais apaisée.

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà un petit chapitre assez doux avant les derniers qui seront, je l'avoue, un peu plus FAT.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	21. Jour 21 - Bonhomme de neige - Darcy Jane

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On va faire nos gamins aujourd'hui. Un bonhomme de neige et une bonne bataille, ça vous dit ?

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 21**

 **Qui voulait un bonhomme de neige ?**

 **...**

Derrière la baie vitrée, Jane, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main, regarde Darcy qui fait un bonhomme de neige dans la cour. Elle procède méthodiquement, avec un sérieux risible. Emmitouflée dans une immense écharpe, les yeux presque dissimulés sous un bonnet et les mains protégées par d'épais gants, Darcy ne se préoccupe pas de son amie derrière la vitre. Elle fait son bonhomme avec grande attention.

Il est tombé tellement de neige cette nuit que le jardin et la cour ont totalement disparus sous une épaisse couche blanche unie que Darcy a été la première à briser. Jane s'est d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas fait plus de frasques dans la neige. Et elle est actuellement bien trop sérieuse pour être honnête. Elle cache quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Décidée à mener cette affaire au clair, Jane file mettre son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Puis elle rejoint Darcy dans la neige.

\- Hey ! lance-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ? grogne Darcy. C'est un bonhomme de neige.

\- Il a l'air beau.

\- Je n'ai mis qu'une seule boule, Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu… euh… tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aide par hasard ?

Darcy secoue négativement la tête en poursuivant son ouvrage. Jane se sent un peu idiote, au milieu de la cour, sans rien à faire. Elle décide donc, elle aussi, de faire un bonhomme de neige. Une grosse boule suivie de deux petites. Puis, elle farfouille la neige du bout du pied pour trouver des cailloux pour les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Lorsqu'elle a terminé son bonhomme, Darcy vient à peine de déposer la tête sur le sien. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Jane et s'exclame :

\- Très joli ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Comment ? Euh… J'en sais rien. Bonhomme.

\- Ouah, c'est naze. T'es une scientifique géniale, Jane. Mais j'te jure que t'as aucune imagination.

Touchée, Jane tire la langue à son amie et va faire un tour dans la rue. Lorsqu'elle revient, son amie vient de terminer son bonhomme. Il a un visage sculpté mais le reste du corps n'est qu'une grosse boule. Darcy observe avec attention son œuvre. Jane se poste derrière elle et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce bonhomme de neige me rappelle quelqu'un ?

\- Il s'appelle le Thor des Neiges, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu minaudes, on le reconnait tout de suite.

\- En effet. Mais le corps euh…

\- Quoi le corps ? Oui bah j'ai pas eu l'occasion de toucher moi, hein !

Jane éclate de rire. Elle pince la joue de Darcy et s'exclame :

\- Regardez-moi cette jalouse !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Aide-moi plutôt à sculpter le corps de ce Thor des Neiges.

\- Oh non, ça va être froid et long.

Darcy lance un regard noir à la scientifique. Jane n'a pas l'air de vouloir y mettre du sien. Alors, Darcy plonge sa main dans la neige fraîche, en fait une boule et la lance au visage de son amie.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

\- Aide-moi Jane, s'il te plait.

\- Même pas en rêve, réplique l'intéressé en forgeant une boule de neige vengeresse.

Voyant le coup venir, Darcy file en courant se cacher derrière le bonhomme de neige de Jane.

\- Tricheuse ! lance cette dernière. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…

Elle se met à courir à la poursuite de Darcy qui, entre temps, a préparé trois boules qu'elle lance sur Jane. Elle se met à crier alors que l'autre éclate de rire. Une féroce bataille s'engage entre les deux, le bonhomme de neige de Jane servant arbitrairement de filet. Lorsqu'elles sont à bout de souffle et que leurs mains sont trop froides, elles s'arrêtent un instant… Pour reprendre aussitôt.

\- Jane c'était de la triche ! J'avais desserré mon écharpe pour respirer, j'ai de la neige dans le cou, c'est froiiiid !

\- Tu aurais dû être plus vigilante !

\- Viens là que je t'étrangle !

Elles rient, chahutent et se poursuivent dans la neige. La cour si blanche et unie est désormais boueuse et couverte d'empreintes. Mais le jeu prend fin lorsqu'une boule s'écrase avec force contre le visage du Thor des Neiges. Darcy pousse un cri déchirant :

\- Noooooooon ! Ma magnifique sculpture ! Jane je vais…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et donne un grand coup de pied dans le bonhomme de son amie. Jane fait mine d'être vexée et s'en prend au Thor des Neiges. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Darcy s'écrase de tout son poids sur le bonhomme de Jane qui s'empresse d'en faire autant. Elles se réconcilient en éclatant de rire. Elles décident de rentrer, il fait nettement plus chaud dedans que dehors.

Derrière la baie vitrée, Jane et Darcy, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, contemplent les deux tumulus, vestiges de leurs bonshommes de neige. Dans leur dos, quelqu'un entre et s'exclame :

\- Vous avez vu cette neige ? Est-ce que ça vous dirai de faire un bonhomme ?

Le professeur Selvig apparaît alors entre les deux femmes. Son visage hilare s'assombrit dès l'instant où il voit le carnage dans la cour. Il pousse un soupir et fait demi-tour. Qui voulait un bonhomme de neige déjà ?

* * *

 **NdZ** Aaaaaah, Darcy :') Je ne trouve aucun mot pour décrire à quel point j'adore ce personnage... (rien que pour le fait de rebaptiser Mjolnir "miamia"...) Je trouve dommage que ce personnage disparaisse ensuite de l'univers. Oui bon ok, elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais bon. Je l'aime bien moi. Comparé à Jane Foster à qui j'ai juste envie de mettre une petite claque.

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) Pas de bataille de neige si vous n'en laissez pas, rassurez-vous.


	22. Jour 22 - La bûche - girlz

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On retrouve les filles, aujourd'hui, pour la préparation animée des bûches de Noël.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 22**

 **La bûche**

 **...**

\- Les filles, l'heure est grave !

Maria est debout sur une chaise de l'immense cuisine et elle fait face à une dizaine de paire d'yeux étonnés. En effet, l'heure est grave. Noël est dans deux jours… Et personne n'a pensé à la bûche. Elle tend sa tablette et un hologramme affiche aussitôt le contenu de la page web qu'elle était en train de visiter. Une main sur la hanche, elle s'exclame :

\- La bûche de Noël. Tel est notre objectif du jour, mesdames !

\- Euh moi je suis encore une demoiselle !

\- Oh Cassie. Maria s'adressait juste à nous toutes dans l'ensemble. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr, Hope. Moi, je voulais juste préciser que j'étais toujours une demoiselle.

\- Et je le sais bien, jeune fille, sourit Maria. Bon reprenons. Il faut nous organiser.

\- Euh, stop ! déclare Gamora en levant la main. Mantis et moi on n'y connait rien à vos spécialités de Noël. Je croyais qu'une bûche était un gros morceau d'arbre !

\- Oulala, souffle sa voisine. Groot ne va pas aimer qu'on s'en prenne à un arbre.

Un vague murmure traverse l'assemblée féminine. Darcy pousse ses voisines du coude pour s'approcher des deux étrangères. Elle s'exclame, brandissant une ardoise :

\- La bûche c'est un gâteau de Noël. Et ça ressemble à peu près à ça !

Elle dessine une forme vaguement rectangulaire aux angles arrondis avec des décorations sur le dessus et une spirale à l'intérieur. Elle poursuit :

\- Dedans il peut y avoir du chocolat, de la nougatine, de la fraise, des fruits exotiques, de…

\- Je crois qu'elles ont compris Darcy, tranche Maria. Merci.

La jeune femme remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tait. Maria sourit et poursuit :

\- Je disais donc que nous allions nous répartir les tâches. J'ai établi un tableau avec vos rôles à chacune.

Elle le fait apparaître d'un geste de la main. Les filles sont impressionnées. Wanda se penche sur Natasha et chuchote :

\- Comment sait-elle autant de choses sur nous ?

\- Je me suis toujours posé la question, surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule.

\- Il y a une source importante derrière tout, souffle Pepper derrière les deux femmes.

Natasha et Wanda se tournent vers elle et lui lancent un regard inquisiteur. Pepper forme le nom de Tony avec ses lèvres et les deux autres comprennent.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? demande Maria.

\- Euh oui !

Toute l'assemblée se tourne vers la femme qui vient de parler, tout au fond de la cuisine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fous ici ?

\- Ah… Hela, souffle Maria. Désolée, erreur de casting. Oui Shuri ?

\- Moi, je ne touche pas au gâteau, je suis intolérante au gluten.

\- Compris. Tu seras la préposée à la décoration, ça ira ?

La jeune femme approuve. Puis, Maria lance le top départ de la confection des bûches de Noël.

Alors oui, elle savait que ça allait être le bazar. Mettre Cassie et Darcy dans la même équipe de confection… il fallait s'attendre à ce que la farine vole un peu partout. Mais Pepper, en bonne femme d'affaire, les maîtrise parfaitement. À côté, Natasha, Jane et Gamora préparent une autre bûche. La pauvre Jane se laisse porter par les caractères explosifs de ses deux camarades. Wanda et Hope s'occupent de Mantis qui ne s'est jamais autant amusée que les deux mains dans la pâte. Les discussions vont bon train et Maria qui passe d'un groupe à l'autre a des difficultés à garder le fil…

\- Et Selvig n'a jamais voulu refaire un bonhomme avec nous.

\- Il est nul ce monsieur. Papa lui, il en a fait deux avec moi, dans le parc, avec Luis. Et toi Pepper ? Tu en as fait ?

\- J'ai été… un peu trop occupée pour ça, ma jolie.

\- T'es nulle.

\- Je crois que tu travailles trop !

\- Et toi, pas assez !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais oui Gamora, il ne faut pas y aller franco sinon ça casse.

\- Les œufs que nous avons sont plus résistants que cela…

\- Ce doit être passionnant de vivre… ailleurs.

\- Et ben, tu ne dirais pas ça si tu sentais l'odeur de notre vaisseau.

\- Laisse tomber, Jane est passionnée par tout ce qui se passe hors de notre planète.

\- Bizarre.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Bien sûr que si, regarde la recette, Hope.

\- Tu suis toujours tout à la lettre ?

\- C'est fantastique cette étrange chose visqueuse.

\- Le blanc d'œuf, Mantis. Et pour répondre à ta question, Hope : oui. Les recettes sont écrites pour être suivies à la lettre.

\- J'adore cette conception du monde !

\- Mantis, concentre-toi, tranche Maria. Ne va pas tout mettre par terre.

Les antennes de la jeune femme se redressent et un immense sourire envahit son visage. Elle s'exclame :

\- Oui mais c'est si excitant !

\- Cherchez pas à comprendre, soupire Gamora un peu plus loin. Elle a vraiment pas eu une enfance facile.

\- Ne parlons pas de choses déprimantes, soupire Darcy.

\- Ne te propose pas pour faire une blague. Ses blagues sont ultra nulles, souffle Jane à sa voisine.

\- Moi, je connais une blague terrible ! s'écrie Cassie. Mais je la raconterai pas parce que je sais pas les raconter.

\- J'ai plus assez de sucre !

\- Attrape, Hope.

\- Wooooh, ton pouvoir est extra, Wanda.

\- Ne lui fait pas remarquer, Pepper, elle va rougir.

Dans son coin, Shuri prépare le glaçage, les paillettes en chocolat et toute sorte de douceur, dans l'indifférence totale de ces futiles bavardages.

Après de longues minutes de fou-rire, un peu de gaspillage de farine et de brouhaha, les bûches sont prêtes. Shuri passe à la décoration avec grande attention, guidée par les autres. Il est presque l'heure du dîner lorsqu'enfin les trois bûches sont prêtes. Ce sont d'immenses roulés, un au chocolat, l'autre à la fraise et le dernier à la vanille, parsemés de sucre glace, pâte d'amande, bonbons et autres. Maria contemple le résultat avec un sourire non dissimulé.

\- C'est parfait les filles. Magnifique. Les garçons vont être bluffés.

\- À présent, on les met au réfrigérateur ?

\- Tout à fait, Cassie.

\- Je peux faire ?

\- Oui Mantis, mais tu fais attention !

\- Et comme nous avons bien travaillé, déclare Pepper avec un sourire malicieux, je nous ai prévu des pizzas, elles seront livrées dans… 5 minutes exactement.

\- On se lave les mains et on passe à table ! lance Jane comme si elle s'adressait à une colonie d'enfants en bas âge.

Lorsque les pizzas arrivent, toutes les filles attendent, assises dans le salon, sur le canapé et par terre. Elles piaillent avec animation, heureuses de se retrouver entre elles, loin des garçons un peu trop envahissants. Et d'ailleurs, les garçons, que font-ils ?

* * *

 **NdZ** Mais c'est vrai ça ! Que font les garçons ?! Rendez-vous demain pour le savoir.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	23. Jour 23 - Les dindes - boyz

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Après les filles, c'est au tour des garçons de se mettre en cuisine. Et comment ça ce titre est à glousser ?!

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 23**

 **Les dindes en cuisine**

 **...**

C'était la catastrophe du siècle. Tony n'avait aucun mot pour décrire le désastre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait aucun coupable. Tous les coupables potentiels avaient des têtes de victimes et toutes ces pauvres victimes avaient des airs de coupables. Tony ne voulait même pas savoir les alibis de chacun. Il savait qu'aucun ne serait recevable. Il n'ose même pas poser la question pour savoir qui a commencé. Il demande juste :

\- Est-ce que c'est prêt ?

Le silence suit sa question. Soudain, quelqu'un fait :

\- Euh… Si j'te dis "presque", tu me crois ?

Tony regarde Clint et hausse un sourcil.

\- Ok, soupire l'archer en se tournant vers ses compères. Il nous croit pas.

Bruce et Sam haussent les épaules.

\- Bon en même temps, soupire le Faucon, on n'a même pas encore plumé la dinde.

\- Ça craint.

\- Comme tu dis, Bruce. Ça craint. Mais, point positif, on s'y remet ! Et vite…

Derrière eux, sur un autre plan de travail, Steve, Loki et Stephen sont en train de se tourner les pouces. Tony les regarde en hochant la tête.

\- Bravo les gars. Ça c'est de la dinde !

\- Merci, souffle Steve le nez plongé dans un comics.

\- Avec ma magie, rien de plus simple.

\- Chut Loki, c'est moi qui ai tout fait avec ma magie.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Ne recommencez pas à vous disputer, gronde le Capitaine. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était un travail d'équipe.

Loki et Stephen soufflent par le nez et dévient le regard pour ne plus se voir.

Un peu plus loin, et c'est là qu'est tout le problème de Tony, le groupe chargé de la farce est beaucoup trop silencieux pour être honnête.

\- Je peux avoir une explication, messieurs ?

\- Euh… commence Peter.

\- On peut expliquer, ajoute T'challa.

\- C'est un souci… technique, disons, conclut Scott.

Tony inspire longuement par le nez en se massant le front.

\- Un souci technique, oui je comprends tout à fait pourquoi la cuisine est éclaboussée de farce gluante.

\- On a eu un problème de mixer, monsieur Stark, couine le plus jeune des trois. Et on en a mis un peu partout.

À côté de lui, l'homme fourmi pousse un sifflement.

\- De toute façon, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si les quatre responsables des légumes ne nous avaient pas agressés avec leurs économes !

Là, le dernier groupe qui, jusqu'alors était resté dans son coin et silencieux, se retourne. Là, Tony sent que ça va tourner au vinaigre.

\- Est-ce que la fourmi a couiné quelque chose ? grogne Bucky.

\- Ignore-les, ils peuvent mordre quand ils sont énervés, soupire Vision d'un air hautain.

\- Euh, Thor… s'inquiète Rhodes. Est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Ça pique les yeux, les oignons !

Tony a envie de rire mais il se retient. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et une voix grave déclare :

\- Ah oui. C'est le bordel.

\- Et merde, Coulson et Fury…

Les deux hommes entrent et constatent les dégâts. Le premier avec un air amusé, le second avec un air scandalisé.

\- Est-ce que ça va être prêt à temps ?

\- Bonne question, soupire Tony.

Il souffle un grand coup par le nez et s'écrie :

\- Clint ! Sam ! Bruce ! Est-ce que vous allez la plumer cette dinde ? Peter, arrête de rire et lave ces éclats de farce ! Scott et T'challa, terminez ce que vous avez commencé. Et les patates, elles vont s'éplucher par magie ?

\- Ah oui ! s'exclament Stephen et Loki. On peut aider.

Et en effet, dans les minutes qui suivent, les patates sont épluchées, lavées et coupées. Steve aide les trois autres avec leur dinde et Coulson se remonte les manches pour aider à la farce. Peter nettoie la cuisine, aidé d'un robot fort obéissant et de Fury, qui n'a pas eu vraiment le choix.

Finalement, Tony constate avec un sourire satisfait que les deux dindes sont prêtes. Il les glisse dans le réfrigérateur en attendant la soirée de demain, qui promet d'être très épique. Les légumes sont précuits. Tony regarde ses amis en hochant du chef.

\- Beau travail les copains.

\- On peut manger maintenant ?

\- Thor ! Goinfre ! scande Loki en désignant son frère du doigt.

\- Tu sais bien que ce sera pour demain, soupire Bruce en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Asgardien.

\- Ça a l'air rudement bon.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, Stephen. C'est du travail d'équipe.

\- Ça veut pas forcément dire que c'est bon, grogne Bucky.

\- Moi j'adore quand on travaille tous ensemble ! On refera ça, hein dites ?!

\- Ne hurle pas, Sam, on est à côté de toi !

\- Tu cries presque aussi fort que lui, Clint.

\- Je ne voudrais pas rapporter mais… Vision ? Clint t'a tiré la langue.

\- Il sait, déclare Rhodes en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Peter.

\- Cet homme est doué, souffle T'Challa.

\- Il est surtout pas humain, ajoute Scott.

\- J'aime ces petits gars, déclare Coulson, la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, ajoute Fury.

Au loin, une sonnette se fait entendre. Scott saute sur ses deux pieds :

\- Ah ! Mes potes sont arrivés !

\- Ils ont pris assez de pizzas ? demande Thor.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, soupire Stephen.

Lorsque Tony ouvre la porte, il pousse un hurlement. Dehors, Thanos et sa clique de vilain réclament les dindes de Noël des humains.

* * *

 **NdZ** Nous sommes presque au réveillon de Noël. Demain, je ramène tous les personnages évoqués dans ce calendrier de l'Avent (enfin, j'espère que je vais réussir à tous les faire rentrer) et on fait la fête. Surtout, on s'offre des cadeaux. Et on mange, la dinde, les légumes et la bûche. Oui. On est des goinfres.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	24. Jour 24 - Les cadeaux

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue.

Un chapitre en coup de vent. Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !

Comme toujours les personnages de sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **24 jours avec nos personnages préférés de Marvel**

 **Jour 24**

 **Les cadeaux**

 **...**

24 décembre. 18h. QG des Avengers. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tony a un peu peur d'ouvrir. Il a encore en mémoire la mauvaise surprise d'hier soir. Pepper lui passe devant en soupirant lourdement. Elle ouvre la porte en grand, laissant entrer un vent glacé et quelques flocons de neige. Sur le perron, deux hommes et un raton laveur portant une brindille sur son épaule.

\- Ah ! s'exclame la rouquine en écartant les bras. On vous attendait.

\- Les gardiens sont revenus, commenté Tony en retournant dans la bande salle.

\- Groooooooot ! s'écrie Mantis en accourant.

La voyant arriver, le petit arbre fait demi-tour et tente de se carapater. Mantis l'intercepte entre Rocket et Drax. Elle le serre fort dans ses bras et Drax lui tapote doucement la tête.

\- On a ramené l'apéro ! s'exclame Peter Quill.

\- Je... s'appelle... Groot...

\- T'as raison petit pote. Mantis, laisse-le respirer.

\- Salut les garçons, déclare Gamora en approchant à son tour.

Peter ouvre grand ses bras pour lui faire un câlin mais la jeune femme l'évite soigneusement et embrasse Rocket sur le haut du crâne.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir tous les quatre... Vous me suivez ?

Pepper referme la porte derrière les gardiens. Mantis libère Groot qui pleurniche contre la poitrine du grand Star Lord. Mantis regarde son camarade en souriant et déclare :

\- Gamora et Mantis se sont fait des copines.

\- Ah oui ? répond l'autre l'air ailleurs.

En effet, Gamora a passé son après-midi à se battre contre Wanda et Natasha tandis que Mantis discutait de vie extraterrestre avec Jane et Hope. Les gardiens filent se changer.

Dans la grande salle à manger des Avengers, tout le monde est presque là . Pepper apporte le précieux apéritif dans la cuisine où Wanda et Cassie regardent les dindes cuire.

\- C'est trop joli !

\- Ton père ne va pas s'inquiéter pour toi, petite ?

\- Non, Pepper. Papa est occupé à faire un concours avec Luis, Bucky et Loki.

\- Un concours ? Un concours de quoi...?

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, chuchote Wanda.

Autour de verres vides, les quatre hommes rient à gorge déployée. Thor s'immisce et s'exclame :

\- Whooo ! J'ai jamais vu mon frère rire comme ça...

\- Sauf quand il prépare un mauvais coup...

-Bon point Bruce !

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment, déclare T'Challa, mais là je dirai juste qu'il s'amuse. Comme le soldat au bras en métal.

Thor éclate d'un gros rire qui fait taire toute l'assemblée. Visiblement, le blond n'a pas l'habitude de voir son frère s'amuser. Soudain, Hope s'interpose. Encadrée par Stephen et Vision, elle confisque la bouteille et s'exclame :

-On reste sobre ! Au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du Père Noël, Scott...

-Oh allez miss ! pleurniche Luis. Please...

-La dame a dit non, tonne Stephen.

-En effet, approuve Vision. C'est de qu'elle a dit.

Thor regarde avec étonnement les deux hommes encadrant la jeune femme.

-Vision... Je savais pas que tu avais un frère...

Bruce éclate de rire. Avec sa faculté de transformation, Vision ressemble beaucoup au Docteur Strange. Natasha s'approche de ses amis et demande ce qu'il se passe. Vision répond :

-Thor a fait une blague.

-En effet, réplique Stephen en tirant sur sa cape.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent en volant.

Assis dans un coin, James est en train de raconter sa blague favorite à Darcy, Sam et Clint pendant que Dave et Kurt font le tour des invités avec leur vin chaud.

-Messieurs, vin chaud ?

-Volontiers ! s'exclame Coulson en tendant son verre.

Il donne un coup de coude à son voisin qui soupire en tendant son verre.

-Joli bonnet, m'sieur.

-Merci, grogne Fury.

-Et regardez le mien clignote !

-Whoooo cool !

Une fois que les deux jeunes sont partis, l'ancien directeur déclare :

-Je déteste les soirées festives...

Coulson se met à ricaner. Maria se plante entre les deux, un plateau de canapés et petits fours à la main. Elle sourit et demande :

-Un petit creux ?

-Un gros, oui ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Quand le Père Noël sera passé !

A deux pas derrière eux, Steve leur sourit puis poursuit sa conversation avec la jeune Shuri, concernant les traditions de fin d'année au Wakanda.

-Oké... Et il arrive quand ?

-Il se prépare, grogne Rocket. Bon sang ça gratte le noeud papillon !

-Je s'appelle Groot.

-Arrête de me narguer avec ta fleur, toi ! Je fais ce qu'a dit Gamora... même si ça m'emmerde grave.

-Tiens ta langue, le raton ! déclare Tony. Il y a une enfant dans la pièce.

Au même instant, Pepper passe. Tony l'attrape par la taille et la complimente.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir. Laisse-moi t'embrasser...

-Non non, Tony. Il y a une petite fille dans la salle.

L'homme fait la moue. Au même instant, la sonnette retentit. Pepper s'empresse d'aller ouvrir au petit retardataire.

-Peter enfin, souffle-t-elle soulagée. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver.

-Désolé... Tante May tenait à ce que je soit parfait.

-Ah ! s'écrie Tony avec exubérance. Et voilà notre petit dernier ! On peut ouvrir l'apéritif intergalactique.

-Tu ne penses qu'à boire, soupire Natasha. Pense au pauvre Peter.

-Oh oui, soupirent Wanda, Jane et Hope. Pauvre petit...

Et elle s'empressent d'aller à sa rencontre, provoquant quelques jalousies...

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent. Un petit bonhomme en rouge fait son apparition.

-Ohohoho les amis ! Joyeux Noël !

-C'est Peter Quill ? demande Drax qui vient de faire sauter le bouchon de la bouteille.

-Oh non, soupire Rocket.

-C'est Peter Quill, souffle Gamora.

-Je s'appelle Groot !

-Père Noël ! s'écrie Mantis alors que la petite Cassie se précipite dans les bas du gardien.

-Que fais-tu là si tôt Père Noël ?

-Et bien fillette... J'ai quelques cadeaux pour toi et tes amis...

Les femmes sourient. Les hommes ricanent. Et le Lord Noël fait sa distribution avant de disparaître.

Dans le QG des Avengers, il y a des soupirs déçus des rires hystériques et des cris de joie. Chacun déballe ses paquets avec animation. Steve ne déchire pas le papier compare à Darcy ou Rocky qui détruit tout. Natasha sourit doucement en ouvrant un minuscule paquet tandis que Thor et Loki poussent de grands cris en ouvrant leur immense cadeau. Clint pleure sur le sien, Bucky rougit en regardant Steve, Jane a l'air terriblement déçue. Shuri et T'Challa se regardent en disant "encore ?!" Ensuite vient le dîner. Les dindes sont à point et les bûches ont un franc succès.

Après, James se met aux platines pour faire danser les Avengers. Tony est content de voir tous ces gens si différents réunis. Il sourit. Wanda s'approche de lui.

-C'est une très belle fête. Merci. Mon frère aurait adoré...

-Il n'aurait pas été le seul, souffle Tony.

Il sourit dans le vague. Ils sont nombreux, les fantômes, à veiller sur cette étrange assemblée...


End file.
